Unexpected
by sesshylovr
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting again! When Kagome runs off, she gets into a little trouble. An unexpected hero shows up and saves her from the jaws of death. Literally! With everything spiraling out of control, will he be able to win her heart? R&R!
1. In The Woods

Unexpected

Chapter 1

Kagome ran blindly through the forest. Her feet pounding on the grass, crunching the

dead leaves, making her passage anything but unnoticed. _Why, of all the days for Inu Yasha and _

_I to fight, _Kagome thought frantically. _Did I decide to run away like a two-year old? _She looked

over her shoulder at her attacker. The flea-ridden wolf pack chased after her, not exactly letting

up. She growled, reaching behind her back and snatching an arrow quickly and stopping for a

second to aim.

Normally, wolves didn't attack her since Kouga, her wolf demon friend, had " fallen in

love" with her. These wolves though, weren't the gentle brown ones she was used to seeing

traveling with Kouga and his pack. These wolves were gray, like ashes, and they were at least

five times the size of a normal wolf. Their eyes glowed blue, as if electricity coursed through their

bodies. They had been following Kagome since she left the camp she was sharing with Shippou,

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inu Yasha. They had caught her scent, and came after her, looking

for a midnight snack.

Kagome released the arrow, letting the purple stream of light temporarily blind the

wolves before hitting them. There was a howl of pain, alerting her that she had hit her target.

Kagome smiled to herself. _Got him,_ she thought proudly. She turned and started to run again, not

stopping to see how many were left. They had begun the chase with six, but thanks to her

improving archery skills, she had narrowed the count to four, plus this latest kill, three.

Leaping over bushes and shrubs, she came to a clearing. _Uh-oh._ Clearings weren't a

good thing when you were being hunted. That gave the enemy a greater chance of catching you.

Kagome had learned this several times in her previous adventures. She growled to herself and

turned to face the demons. Saliva dripping from their teeth-bared mouths, they stared hungrily at

her, their own menacing growls drowning out her own. Fear gripped her. She reached for another

arrow, but caught nothing but air. Her eyes widened in alarm. Seeing she was defensless, they

pounced. Kagome let out a startled cry and raised her hands in front of her face to shield herself

as the monsters leapt, aiming to kill...


	2. Her Hero

Disclaimer: Sniff...I don't own inuyasha...sniff. ARE YOU HAPPY?!

_Kagome's thoughts_

' Sesshomaru's thoughts'

_' Inuyasha's thoughts'_

**A/N: I messed up when I posted this story before. sorry if I end up confusing the few who read it already! It's my first fanfic so don't be too harsh ****with me! Oh, and by the way, thanks to SexyDemonGirl5000 for my first review! Yay! I is happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome held her hands in front of her face, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Was it over already? She opened one eye slowly, looking at the

wolves in front of her. Why had they stopped? The were sniffing the air nervously, as though something more terrifying then they were was approaching.

Kagome straightened up hesitantly, not sure whether to be relieved or afraid. Their ears pinned back as a foreboding aura snaked into the clearing, sending shivers

through Kagome and the demons. The wolves' eyes darted around, their body's fidgeting in nervous anticipation. Kagome heard a rustle from the trees behind her.

She jumped and looked over her shoulder as the silhouette of a man appeared from within the shadows of the trees around them. She was trapped.

On one side, there were bloodthirsty wolves who wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds and eat her. On the other side, there was a dangerous demon

approaching at such a slow pace, it was more frightening than if he were running at her. The wolves let out threatening growls, attracting Kagome's attention. They

obviously weren't going to let this little distraction interfere with their meal. She gulped, but didn't make any move to escape. She was doomed. The wolf in the

center, who was obviously the leader of the pack, leaped at Kagome, jaws open for the kill.

There was a flash of green that whipped past her and struck down the large beast, leaving it to collapse onto the ground in a lifeless heap. Kagome gasped and put a

hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in terror. The two other demons forgot about the girl in front of them and went to avenge their leader. They darted around her

and went for the demon in the trees. She turned around to see the other two shot down as quickly as the first. Now she knew who the demon in the shadows was,

and now she knew better than to be relieved. Kagome tried her best to calm herself. She didn't want him to know she was afraid. She put her hands to her sides and

lifted her head as the silver-haired demon approached her.

" Sesshomaru," she said, sounding braver than she felt.

He looked down at her, his beautiful face as emotionless as ever. She stared back, not sure what to do. His golden eyes burned into hers as they stood there.Her

breath caught in her throat. She had never been this close to the yokai, and was seeing his features up close for the first time. He was painfully beautiful. She felt a

blush creep to her cheeks as she took in his appearance. Her heart fluttered in her chest, as her excitement built up inside her. _Why is he staring at me like that? _

_Why won't __he look away? I don't want him to look away. What's wrong with me? He hates humans..._

Kagome felt herself calm down as the time passed, but confused nonetheless._What does he want with me? Why __hasn't he killed me yet? _Sesshomaru lifted his

only hand. Kagome flinched, expecting the worse. Instead, he placed it softly on her cheek. The feeling was incredible. His soft skin meeting her own, but it

frightened her.She opened her eyes in alarm, ending the moment. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared to her rescue, he vanished. She was left alone in the

clearing with the dead demons, staring after Sesshomaru, a surprised look plastered onto her face. She raised her own hand and brushed the cheek he had touched

with her fingertips. Her skin tingled and she felt herself smile. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her knees felt weak. Staring into the forest, she didn't move, she

didn't speak.

_Sesshomaru..._

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest with Rin and Jakken when he had smelt her. Her, Inuyasha's human companion, the one called Kagome. He stopped 

abruptly, causing both the small girl and the tiny imp to bump into him. ' She's in danger.'

" What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken asked curiously in his irritatingly croaky voice. There was no response.

Instead, Sesshomaru bolted off, leaving Rin and Jakken behind.

He dashed past the trees effortlessly, following Kagome's scent to a small clearing. With her, were four wolf demons he could not recognize. They were strange

creatures that he hadn't seen before, but here they were, chasing after the defenseless priestess. He didn't understand why he was so worried. She was a human. A

weak human at that. Why did she deserve to be saved by him, Lord Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru watched as the demons surrounded her. The girl knew she was

trapped. There was a defeated look in her eyes that for some reason, made Sesshomaru's heart ache.

He widened his eyes and put a hand on his chest. She had caused him to feel...worry? Sesshomaru knew no other emotions other than anger and pride. How did

this human affect him so? One wolf leaped for her. He couldn't stand by and watch. Without hesitating, he stepped forward. The wolves detected his presence and

froze, sniffing the air. The girl looked around, too. Had she also been able to notice him? She turned and looked straight at him, making his stomach jolt. He knew

she couldn't see him, but the fact that her eyes were on him made him all too excited.

The demons in front of the miko made another attempt to attack her. Sesshomaru raised his arm and released his Energy Whip and struck down the wolf easily. He

heard her gasp and saw the other wolves coming for him. He killed them both quickly. Kagome seemed to recognize the attack and stood straight, the fear leaving

her face. Sesshomaru looked her up and down, examining her appearance. She wasn't harmed.

He felt his body heat up as his eyes traveled up the curves of her body that were complimented by her strange clothing. Her tan legs were long and smooth, revealed

by a short, green, piece of clothing, though her arms and chest were hidden beneath white fabric. Her raven hair falling down her back, cascading into a black

waterfall of curls. Her brown eyes stared unblinkingly as he came closer.

" Sesshomaru," she said bravely. He felt his heart leap as she spoke his name.

He approached her steadily until he was just an arm's reach away. He stared down at her, admiring her beauty, and forcing himself to keep the emotions he felt from

his face. The human stared back, unsure what to do. Sesshomaru felt conflict rise within him as he felt the sudden urge to touch her. He fought it as much as he

could, but as he continued to take in her intoxicating scent, he could no longer control himself.

He raised his left hand. The priestess flinched from his touch, as was expected. What else could she do? She had seen Sesshomaru kill many times, and nearly kill

Inuyasha many more times. It was only natural to fear his touch. At the time though, he didn't care. He pressed his hand to her face gently, enjoying the feel of her

skin for a fraction of a second, until her eyes flashed open in alarm. Realizing what he had done, he ran off into the forest.

' What is she _doing_ to me?'

* * *

" Did you guys hear that?" Shippou asked nervously from his seat beside Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, but 

made no move to investigate. He sniffed and put his head down. He was sitting Indian-style on the ground by the campfire, his arms folded across his chest.

" Relax, runt," he said in a bored voice. " It's only Kagome."

Right on cue, Kagome walked out of the trees and walked toward her friends. Sango gasped at the sight of her.

" What happened, Kagome?" she asked worriedly.

She rushed over to her friend and knelt beside her. Kagome smiled warmly and shook her head. Sango was a beautiful demon slayer that Kagome had come to

think of as a sister. She and Shippou were like her own little family in the Fuedal Era. Shippou was an orphan fox demon that Kagome and Inuyasha had saved from

the Thunder Brothers. He was like a son to her, and he thought of her very much like a mother.

" I'm fine," Kagome assured. " I just ran into a couple of demons, but I'm not hurt."

" Demons?!" Shippou cried. He scampered over to her and jumped into her lap. " Kagome, how did you escape?"

" I had a little help," she admitted. She blushed to herself and smiled. _' What's she all happy about?'_

" What do you mean?" Miroku asked. The monk took a seat by the fire next to Inuyasha.

" Um..." Kagome hesitated. Should she tell them about Sesshomaru? No. Inuyasha would just get mad and start another fight, and Kagome was too happy. She

didn't want him to ruin her good mood. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. She tensed. He was sniffing curiously. Had he caught Sesshomaru's scent?

" What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and crawled over to her. His face geting dangerously close to hers. Before he had a chance to

sniff at her cheek, she raised a hand and slapped him in fear.

" What the hell was that for?!" he shouted angrily. Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed.

" Why were you getting so close?!" she shouted back, her heart racing. _That was too close..._

" Damn, you just smelled funny!" he said in his defense. " You didn't have to go and slap me you wench!"

" SIT!"

Inuyasha kissed dirt as his neck was jerked to the ground, leaving an imprint of where his body pressed into the soil. Kagome stood up and let out a "humph" as she

stomped over to her sleeping back.

" Jerk," she muttered, laying down. Shippou crawled into the sleeping bag with her hesitantly. He didn't like it when Kagome was mad. It was scarier than fighting a

thousand demons. He didn't have to worry long though, since she fell asleep almost immediatly. Inuyasha growled and pulled himself up.

" Why does she do this to me?" he whimpered to himself.

**A/N: Here ya go. I know it's not that long, but it's taking me forever to write this! I promise the next chapter will be longer as long as I get at lest four reviews. Hope you liked my story so far, I'll try to update soon. **


	3. Sneaky Dog

Disclaimer: whimper...do I have to say it? sigh...I...gulp...Idontowninuyasha! There! I said it...Just kill me why dont'cha?

_Kagome's thoughts_

'Sesshomaru's thoughts'

_' Inuyasha's thoughts'_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I guess I don't suck after all! As I promised, I made this chapter longer than the first two. I hope you don't get bored with it! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

" Will you stop it?!" Kagome said irritatedly.

She spun around angrily, nostrils flared, chest heaving. Inuyasha's ears slicked back and he winced a little before speaking.

" Please?" he asked in a cowardly voice. Kagome growled and reached into her yellow back pack. Inuyasha stood up straight, his eyes glowing in excitement. He

waited, bouncing with impatience. Kagome stood up and threw the small package at him. He caught it happily, then frowned and looked back at Kagome. She

rolled her eyes.

" What now?" she groaned. Inuyasha held the package of Ramen out in front of him.

" Can you make it for me?" he asked. Kagome felt her eye twitch as she reached for the instant noodles he held. _Why do I even bother sticking around? He acts _

_like a child!!_ For some reason, these past few days, Kagome had been getting annoyed with him a lot easier than she used to. He just didn't seem to have the charm

she used to see in him.

She stood in the middle of the camp they had just made. Shippou was enjoying a cherry lollipop as he watched Kagome prepare the snack for Inuyasha. He too,

was getting annoyed with Inuyasha. The night Kagome had run off, Shippou had noticed her attitude toward Inuyasha change. He didn't want to ask why she was so

different, but the curiosity was killing him. He decided to chance it. Looking around to make sure the dog wasn't around, he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

" Hey there, Shippou," she sighed.

" Kagome," he said, pulling the lollipop from his mouth.

" Yeah?" she asked.

" Do you hate Inuyasha, now? " he asked softly. " Because of that fight?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked down at the little kitsune. He was staring at her, his eyes serious. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

" Why would you say that?" she said so softly, that almost Shippou, a demon, couldn't hear her.

" Because it's like you don't even want to be around him anymore," Shippou answered truthfully. Kagome thought about it for a while. Was she really acting like

that?

" The fight wasn't that bad, Shippou," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Shippou clutched onto her shoulder to keep from falling. "Sorry."

" It was _too_ bad!" he said stubbornly. " He made you cry, Kagome! And you called him a selfish bast-"

" Watch your mouth, Shippou!" Kagome scolded. Shippou bowed his head. Kagome sighed and patted his head gently. He was only trying to figure out what was

wrong. She hated to admit it, but the fight _was_ pretty bad. It had caused her to run blindly into a forest full of demons, after all.

_Flash back..._

_" Like_ you _give a crap about me?" Inuyasha hissed. He and the others had just finished slaying a small group of spider demons. Inuyasha and Miroku_

_had set up camp a short distance away from the battleground. A small fire burned in the center. Kagome and Inuyasha were yelling at each other from _

_either side of it. Sango and Miroku were facing away from the bickering couple. Shippou and Kirara sat __by the fire, watching them intently._

_" How could you possibly say that?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "_ I_ was the one who jumped in there and saved your ass!"_

_" I could have handled it on my own," Inuyasha growled. Kagome shook her head and looked away._

_" We all could have died because you were too busy looking for Kikyou," Kagome pointed out. " I told you that she had run off, but you still went on staring after her. Sango and Miroku almost got ripped to shreds trying to keep those damn spiders away from you, and Shippou and Kirara got hurt, too. I almost-"_

_" Like I give a crap about what happens to you?" Inuyasha shouted. He was tired of hearing her complain, and was insulted by the fact she tried to _

_blame Kikyou. Kagome's face went blank. She just stared at him, trying to process the words he had just said. She knew he was only saying it because he _

_was angry, but it still hurt. Tears burned her eyes and she looked at the ground. She couldn't help but be angry. _

_" You selfish bastard!" she choked out. She ran past him, darting into the trees. Inuyasha didn't try to stop her. He sat in front of the fire. His face blank._

_End Flashback._

" The fight wasn't that bad," Kagome repeated, turning her attention back on the Ramen that was boiling in front of her. She took it away from the fire and stirred the

noodles carefully. That night had happened almost five days ago, but Kagome remembered it for a different reason. She thought of Sesshomaru and closed her eyes.

She tried to remember the feel of his hand on her cheek, but her thoughts were interrupted by a very impatient hanyou.

" Ahem?" he coughed pointedly. " My food, please?"

Kagome looked up at him in annoyance. She got up and shoved the ramen to his chest.

" Here," she said stiffly. Inuyasha took it and started to slurp it down. " You're welcome."

" Yeah, whatever," he said, his mouth full of noodles. Kagome rolled her eyes and layed back on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

_I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing..._

* * *

" Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to be gone very long?" Rin asked, smiling up at her Lord. Her bright, yellow, and orange kimono was wrinkled from her rolling 

around in the grass with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru reached down and plucked a blade of grass from her ebony hair. His eyes were softer when he spoke to Rin. She was

the only one he truly cared for...except for _her_.

" No, Rin," he answered in a bored voice. " I will be back by nightfall. Jakken, see to it that Rin isn't harmed."

" Yes, my Lord," Jakken said, bowing low. Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the small valley gracefully. Jakken lifted his head and glared at the human girl

he was forced to take care of.

" Nothing but a nuisance," he muttered.

Meanwhile...

He didn't understand why, but it was impossible for him to get that woman out of his mind. He had seen her several times before their encounter in the forest, but she

seemed different to him then. Not as the annoying miko that was constantly foiling his plans to destroy his annoying half-brother, but something else...

' She isn't far from here.'

Lord Sesshomaru had been purposely taking his journey slowly, so that he had Kagome within his range. He was worried that she would end up running off on her

own again. Since she was with Inuyasha, he wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking about running off again some time soon. He could smell the scent of boiling food

and slowed down his pace.

A mile or so from where he stood, Inuyasha's group had made a campfire. Though it was still early in the day, he decided he would wait until later that night before

he alerted the priestess of his presence. He waited patiently, sitting on the branch of a tree, one leg propped up on the branch, one dangling off the edge. The wind

brushed against his face, carrying her scent to him. He inhaled deeply. 'Lavender...lavender and fresia.'

He sat, closing his eyes, not sleeping, but taking in his surroundings peacefully. Something he didn't have the pleasure of doing very often. He didn't understand what

was happening to him. He had never once thought of a woman this way. Why her? He had had several powerful female demons swoon over him, and try to seduce

him, yet here he was, practically stalking a human girl!

The hours passed...

* * *

The sky grew dark and Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag, stroking Shippou's hair, who was sleeping in his lap. She stared blankly at the blazing fire, as her 

mind wandered off elsewhere. Inuyasha watched her with a peculiar expression on his face. Sango was asleep, a purring Kirara asleep by her head. Miroku slept

sitting up, leaning against his staff. Inuyasha coughed and Kagome jumped. Her eyes met his for a moment, then she looked back to the fire.

" What is it?" she asked quietly.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't want to answer that, though her response echoed in her head loud and clear. _Sesshomaru._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Inuyasha

huffed and looked away.

" It's nothing," Kagome said, her voice dull. She looked up at the sky. The stars were glittering now. It was late. She sighed and looked around at her friends. They

all seemed so at ease and relaxed, so why was she so jittery.

" Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, his voice unconcerned. Kagome nodded and gently rested Shippou's head on her sleeping bag. " Where are you goin'?"

" I'm going to go for a walk," she answered simply. She stood up, dusting off her denim shorts. Kagome smoothed out the wrinkled on her red tank top, tossing her

black braid over her shoulder.

" Do you want me to come?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. Kagome shook her head and looked back at him.

" I'll be fine on my own," she assured. She slipped on her red flats and made her way into the forest toward the river that she knew was nearby...

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open. He could here her footsteps approaching. He felt his heart flutter in excitement. Silently, jumped from the branch where he sat and 

landed gracefully on the forest ground. He could smell her, and hear her. She was only 3/4 of a mile away now. It seemed like she was headed for the river.

'I will follow her.'

Why he was following her was a mystery. He was still confused as to why he had this sudden obsession with her.

Her footsteps stopped. ' She's reached the river.' He walked up silently. She was kneeling beside the water's edge, her hair was braided back behind her head,

swinging as she leaned forward to look at her reflection in the glittering water. Her clothing was even stranger than the last time he had seen her. So much of her

body was shown that he had to fight, tooth and nail, to keep the satisfied purr that wanted to escape from his throat. The woman kicked off her shoes and dipped

her delicate feet into the water, biting her lip at the coldness, but smiling just the same. He wasn't sure what to do.

' Go to her.' he told himself. ' Don't just stand here like a coward.'

He walked forward from his hiding place, causing Kagome to spin around in surprise. When her eyes zeroed-in on his form approaching her, she relaxed and turned

back to the river. She smiled and propped herself up by laying her hands flat on the ground behind her.

" I hoped it was you," she said softly.

* * *

There was someone following her. Kagome could sense the demonic aura all around her, but she had yet to feel any danger. She decided to ignore it, hoping it 

would just pass her by.

Coming to the river, she sat by the bank, kicking off her shoes and dipping her toes into the cool water. The icy feeling bit into her skin for a moment, and she bit her

lip to keep quiet, but she smiled at the soothing feeling it had on her sore feet. There was a rustle behind her and she spun around. It was him.

He looked so handsome! His silver hair was swaying around him as the light breeze passed. His golden eyes practically glowed in the darkness, and his pale skin

made him look somewhat like an angel. _A flawless angel._

She smiled and turned back around. Her cheeks flushed and she made herself more comfortable by leaning back on her hands. Her shoulders relaxed and she

chuckled to herself.

" I hoped it was you," Kagome told him, her voice soft. The yokai walked up behind her, silent. She looked at him from over her shoulder. " Would you like to sit?"

He sat next to her, his eyes scanning over her features. Kagome blushed under the gaze of his eyes.

" Why are you not afraid?" he asked. Kagome looked at him quickly. He was watching her. Waiting for an answer.

" I don't think you would hurt me," Kagome said, hoping she was right. " Not after you went through the trouble of rescuing me..."

" You could be wrong," Sesshomaru said. His voice was gentle. His eyes burned into hers.

" Do you want to hurt me?" Kagome asked sadly. _Maybe it meant nothing..._

" No," Sesshomaru answered simply. " Not now at least."

Kagome giggled and looked away from him, down at her feet that were bobbing atop the water. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chin. Her flesh heated at the touch.

Sesshomaru turned her head so that she was facing him.

" Will you run away?" he asked her, his eyes on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened. Her breath quickened. Her lips shook at she parted them, trying to speak.

" W-w-why would I r-run away?" she stammered nervously. _Omigosh!_

* * *

' She's nervous...'

Sesshomaru leaned his head forward, only a few inches. Her sweet breath brushed against his face. Her chest started heaving as her breath came in rasps. He

couldn't help but smirk. Her innocent eyes darted from his lips, to his eyes, then back. Sesshomaru parted his lips a little and she let out a small gasp as he tilted his

head to the side.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as Sesshomaru got closer. He could hear her heart thudding rapidly. ' I'll let her wait a little longer for this moment.'

He turned her head to the side and brushed his lips against her cheek. Then, before she realized what had happened, he disappeared into the trees. Chuckling to

himself.

Kagome sat by the river, looking dazed, then angry. She stood up and shoved her feet back into her shoes. Muttering to herself as she stomped back to her

campsite. Sesshomaru smiled wider and looked away, making his way back to his own camp.

* * *

_That sneaky little dog! How dare he trick me that way! And to think that I almost--UGH!_

" What's up with you?' Inuyasha asked as Kagome trudged into the camp and sat down on her sleeping bag in a huff.

" Nothing!" she spat. She pursed her lips and lied down to get to sleep. _' Geesh. What crawled up _your_ ass and died?'_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and closed his own eyes. Choosing not to pesture her anymore. For once.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it was barely longer than the last chapter, but it was still longer. I don't want Sesshomaru and Kagome to kiss _just_ yet, but I don't want to put it at the very end of the story. What do you think? Please review! I could use some tips!!! Pwease?!**


	4. A Little Surprise

Disclaimer: Sigh...I'm just gonna get this over with quickly & painlessly...I- don't own InuYasha. Ow, my aching heart!!!

_Kagome's thoughts_

_' InuYasha's thoughts'_

'Sesshomaru's thoughts'

**A/N: I want to thank my only reviewers, SexyDemonGirl5000, sesshygirl15, and weirdo-girl. Thank you. I'm glad that you take the time to tell me how my story is going. BUT, if I have any other readers, PLEASE review!! I need the help, or at least know that what I'm writing isn't a waste of time. Anyone who reads, please send me SOMETHING! Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

" What are you talking about?" Sango asked in alarm. Kagome giggled to herself and ran a hand through a hair falling out of place from her low, loosely-tied pony-tail. She looked over at her friend who was sitting next to her in the hot spring water.

" He came to see me last night," Kagome repeated, unable to keep the smile from her face. Though the night hadn't turned out exactly as she had hoped, she was still happy that it happened at all. She reached behind her head and pulled the scrunchy that held her hair back, letting her waves of black fall into the steaming water.

" What did he do? Did he hurt you? You should have called for help, you were close enough for at least InuYasha to hear," Sango said worriedly. Kagome shook her head and rubbed some water onto her chilled skin. She smiled at the memory of Sesshomaru. Everything about him attracted her to him. His hair, his eyes, his skin, his smell. It was all so enticing. She remembered his closeness, and how he made her heart start pumping into overdrive. Kagome sighed, putting a hand to her cheek. The same cheek he had touched, the same cheek he had kissed...

" No," Kagome assured. " We just sat there, and it didn't even last that long. He left right after I tried to-"

" Who left?" an all-too-familiar voice asked. Kagome and Sango jumped, turning around to find a familiar wolf demon sitting on a nearby rock. Both of the naked women flushed bright red, frozen in complete and utter embarrassment. The young yokai smirked, oblivious to the reason the girls were blushing. " Yo."

" What are you doing here?!" Kagome screamed shrilly. She ducked deeper into the water, Sango doing the same.

" What? Is this a bad time?" Kouga asked innocently. Kagome widened her eyes a fraction.

" No, why would this _possibly_ be a bad time?" she replied sarcastically. Kouga shrugged and hopped over to a rock closer to Kagome.

" Hey, can we talk somewhere?" he asked her. " Privately?"

Kagome huffed and spun her finger around in front of her, telling Kouga to turn around. He did so and she quickly snatched a towel and climbed out of the water. She wrapped it around herself, holding the front so that it wouldn't fall. _Why, am I doing this? Why can't I just tell him to buzz off? I hate being so nice all the time. _She coughed. Hearing this, Kouga followed, leaving Sango behind, still cherry red.

" What is it?" Kagome asked, leaning against a tree. She was a good twelve yards away from Sango, well out of hearing range. Her hair was dripping down her back, but it felt good with the hot weather. Kouga looked her up and down, blushing, then looked back up to her eyes. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Have you been seeing any weird demons around lately?" Kouga asked, his eyes searching hers. Kagome rose an eyebrow. " Any at all? Some you haven't seen before?"

" Why?" she asked, tightening her hold on the slipping towel. Kouga looked around to make sure no-one could hear them. He leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice.

" There's, this new breed of demons coming into the area," he said quietly. Kagome leaned forward in interest. " They aren't such a big threat if you know how to kill them, but if you don't, they come right back to life and -BAM! They're right back on your trail and after ya'."

" What do they look like? Just in case I run into one," Kagome said nervously. The demons she had run into earlier that week were strange. They weren't like any demon she had seen before. Then again, Kagome hadn't seen many demons. The ones she did see, weren't exactly giving her time to look them over. It was "kill or be killed", not "let's see what kind of demon is trying to eat me".

" They kinda look like wolves," Kouga began. Kagome's eyes widened. " But their eyes are bright blue, and their fur is dark gray. Not to mention they're as big as a cow!"

" I think...I might--have seen them," Kagome hesitated. " But I killed them, so I should be fine, right?"

" How many did you see?!" Kouga asked, suddenly worried. He took hold of her hands. " That mutt didn't protect you , did he? I'll kill him if one of those freaks hurt you!"

" I'm fine," Kagome assured, trying to pull her hands from his grasp. " There were only six, and I killed all of them. I think."

Kagome failed to mention the part about Sesshomaru killing some, too. She figured that Kouga would react the same way InuYasha would. It was better to keep him out of this for now. Unless it was of dire importance. Which she doubted.

" Well, since you have purifying powers, they probably stayed down," Kouga said, relaxing a little. " But, if it were someone else, the wolves's bodies would have to be burned or else they'd go after the same person they were hunting, or continue with the mission they were set out to do as though nothing ever happened."

Kagome gulped and looked at her feet. Sesshomaru just killed the wolves and left. And she just left them, their bodies still intact. Her stomach knotted_. What if they go after Sesshomaru? Will he be able to fight all of them on his own? He doesn't know how to kill them..._

" Where are they coming from?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking. Kouga put his hand under her chin to lift her face to his_. He thinks I'm scared. I guess I am, but not about the wolves... _

" Someone's creating them," Kouga said. " I'm not sure who, and I'm not sure why. All I know is the rumors I've heard. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard that a scouting pack had been sent near here, and I smelt your scent close to their's. Are you sure you weren't harmed?"

" Yes, but thanks for worrying," Kagome said sweetly. She gave him a quick pat on the head and gripped her towel again. Goosebumps were working their way up her arms, and she wanted to get back into the water before--

" What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?!" InuYasha's voice demanded. Kagome's shoulders sagged in defeat_. So close_.

" I came to see my Kagome, you filthy mutt," Kouga retorted back. Kagome looked up to see InuYasha standing close by, holding his Tessaiga out in front of him. Kagome sighed and put her hand on her hip. InuYasha growled and charged at Kouga.

" InuYasha," she said in a bored voice. InuYasha froze, and his eyes stared pleadingly at her. " Sit."

He collapsed onto the ground, letting out a small yelp before he made contact with the moist soil. Kouga took this opportunity to make a run for it. He chuckled as he walked past InuYasha, and stepped on his back as he went. InuYasha let out a whimper, but wasn't able to move yet.

" See ya', Kagome!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into a whirlwind. Kagome sighed and walked past InuYasha toward the hot springs, hoping to finish her bath.

* * *

" My Lord," Jakken bowed low. Sesshomaru walked past the small green demon to sit next to Ah-Un on the soft grass. The wind was blowing stronger this day. It sent his silver locks flying around his face, glittering brightly enough to blind any passer-by. Rin took a seat next to him, smiling up at him the way she always did. Sesshomaru looked down at her. 

" Hello, M'Lord," Rin said brightly. " How are you this morning?"

Sesshomaru looked away and remained silent. He hardly ever spoke, and Rin was used to this. She just looked in the same direction as he did and kept talking.

" I fared well last night," Rin continued. " Jakken spent most of his time mumbling things to himself, but he fell asleep soon. Au-Un and I walked around the camp and played tag. It was quite fun, M'Lord."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to smile. This girl always seemed to make him want to smile. She made him happy. An emotion he was also new to. Though Rin was only a child of eight, she understood things that most children her age didn't. Like how demons behaved in the real world. She had had her own demon encounters many times before. She wasn't afraid of them anymore. It seemed the only things she did fear were wolves. And she had good reason to. Rin had been killed by wolves, and that was something she'd never forget.

" I am going to pick some flowers," Rin said finally. She stood up and bowed before skipping into the field in front of them, gathering as many of the pink flowers she could 'How humans find pleasure in flowers is a mystery to me.'

Sesshomaru looked up at the clouds that floated by. He still had her smell in his nostrils. 'Kagome'. He closed his eyes, replaying his actions clearly in his mind. He smirked, as he recalled the angry expression on her face when he had left her. How could he help it? She was all too eager for his kiss. Making her wait longer would only make her appreciate it more when the time came. She was innocent in so many ways, and that attracted Sesshomaru the most. She was indeed a woman, but she still had the innocence of a girl. It was amusing, and alluring. The terrified squeals of Rin shook him from his thoughts. His eyes snapped open to find Jakken chasing Rin around the field, an obvious bee sting protruding on his forehead.

Grasping a stone nearby, he chucked it at the imp, hearing contact seconds later. There was a weak whimper, and a sudden giggle as the little girl hovered over Jakken's unconscious figure. Sesshomaru smirked and turned his attention to the sky once more.

' Kagome...'

* * *

" You didn't eat _him_ up when he saw you in nothing but a towel!" InuYasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha had his back to her with a large bump on his head. Kagome slipped her shirt on over her head and put the towel to her hair in an attempt to dry it. InuYasha peeked over his shoulder. Realizing it was safe to turn around, he positioned himself to where he was facing the priestess. 

" I gave him permission," Kagome pointed out. " He had something very important to tell me. You just showed up so you could start a fight."

" What could he have told you that was soo important?" InuYasha asked childishly. Kagome flipped her hair back and stood up straight. She sighed and sat next to InuYasha on the ground. He looked down at her black shorts. " I don't know how you can stand to wear those."

" It's hot out," Kagome answered. " And Kouga was warning me about the new breed of demons that started showing up."

" 'New breed'? I haven't heard of any 'new breed'," InuYasha said, failing to hide his interest. Kagome couldn't help but smile. He seemed so much like a puppy when he was like this. A small, adorable, white-haired puppy. She pulled her knees in front of her and hugged them close.

" They're a type of wolf demon," Kagome began. " But not like normal wolf demons. They are bigger, faster, stronger, and harder to kill. Kouga thinks someone is making them up in the mountains, and sending them out to do all kinds of missions."

" Could it be someone trying to get the jewel shards?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

" That could be it," she admitted. " That would explain why they came after me the other night."

" They came after you?" InuYasha asked in alarm. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Remember? I ran away from the camp because we were fighting?" Kagome reminded him. That seemed to hit a nerve_. 'I guess she still remembers'_. Kagome saw him flinch.

" Yeah," InuYasha said gruffly. " I remember..."

Kagome nodded her head and looked at her lap. She wasn't angry anymore, just hurt. She had risked her life to save InuYasha, and he returned the favor by making her feel unwanted and unloved. She could have easily run off after Sesshomaru that night, but she felt as though she _had_ to come back to him. Why? She wasn't sure.

" I'm...sorry," InuYasha said softly. " For what I said. I didn't mean it...You know that, right?"

" Yeah," Kagome said, a faint smile on her lips. " I know. It just, hit me hard, you know? But hey, you get used to it."

InuYasha looked up at her. She was sniffing. He picked up the fresh sent of salt.

" Are you crying?" he asked her, scooting closer, ducking his head to look at her face. Kagome shook her head and wiped something from her eye. " Yes you are."

InuYasha reached up and tilted her head up so that he could see her face. Her eyes were pink, and tears trickled down her cheeks. _' Am I _that_ mean?' _Kagome met his stare and waited for him to say something. InuYasha felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes were drawn to her puckered lips. Kagome's stomach jumped. _What is he doing?_ InuYasha leaned closer to her, never looking away from her lips. _What is he DOING?!_

Kagome jumped back at the sound of Miroku's voice. InuYasha let out an impatient growl as the monk made his way toward them.

" InuYasha, Kagome," he said, using his staff as a waling stick. " Lunch is ready."

" We'll be right there," Kagome said smiling. She stood up, brushing off her legs. InuYasha looked up at her, his eyes curious. Kagome didn't know what to do, or say. She reached her hand out so that InuYasha could take it. He did. Pulling himself up, he stood in front of her, not letting go of her hand. Miroku was long gone. Kagome wasn't sure what to expect.

Inuyasha had never acted this way before. It was scary. What if he tried to kiss her again? Should she kiss him back? Would that be like, cheating or something? She wasn't with Sesshomaru...technically. Right? A kiss on the cheek meant nothing...right? But then again, coming from Sesshomaru, it was more like an " I love you", than a peck on the cheek. Just as these thoughts sunk in, InuYasha leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. Kagome tensed, her hand tightening on his.

When he pulled his lips away from her skin, he wrapped his arms around her quickly, then let go, walking away as though nothing happened. Kagome was frozen in shock. She looked over her shoulder at InuYasha's retreating figure.

_What the hell?!_

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's all I got for now. I didn't really like this chapter, but I didn't want to make the entire story about mushy stuff. I had to add in some action or something too. Wait till you see what I have planned...hee-hee. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. An Attackers' Return

Disclaimer: Okay, I can do this. Just do it quick, like taking off a band-aid...Idontowninuyasha! sighs that wasn't so hard...

_Kagome's thoughts_

_'InuYasha's thoughts'_

'Sesshomaru's thoughts'

**A/N: I am sooo happy. I'm actually getting reviews, and I've been put on a few peoples Author alert, and Story Alert lists!!! Yay! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tell me if you do or don't. I'm open for constructive criticism!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

" Kagome, say something!" Sango said desperately. " You scare me when you're this quiet."

Kagome looked at her friend. She was truly worried, but Kagome was still trying to register what had just happened. She was sure that it was real, but it was so strange. InuYasha never showed affection toward Kagome...well, not like that anyway.

" I...I think..." Kagome stammered, her mouth unable to finish a sentence. Sango gripped her sister's shoulders.

" What? What happened?" Sango demanded. Just as Kagome was about to answer, Miroku plopped down beside Sango with two small fish skewered onto sticks. With her temporarily distracted, Kagome's eyes searched for InuYasha.

He was sitting across her from the fire, staring into the glowing flames, obviously deep in thought. Kagome cracked a smile. _I wonder if thinking gives him a headache._ His eyes flashed up to hers and caught her smile. He smiled back crookedly, a devilish look crossing his face. Kagome blushed and looked away. _Well now I'm confused._

She sighed and turned back to Sango and Miroku who were apparently in too much of an interesting conversation for Sango to be worried about her. She felt relieved. Having to think about what happened not too long ago made her nervous. She wasn't sure why InuYasha had done what he did, but she wasn't sure if she liked it either. If she didn't, then great, she had Sesshomaru to chase after. If she did, then...who would she pick?

InuYasha was still in love with Kikyo, that was obvious. But Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru had never shown affection to anyone, save Rin, another human. Something he thought of as weak, and vulnerable. Yet, here he was, slowly managing to seduce her. Even when he wasn't around! All it did was make her crave his presence even more. While InuYasha was always around, he tended to sneak away at all hours of the night to go see his other love interest.

During battle, during the night, during the day, during meals, anywhere, he went to her. She was dead, she had been for fifty years. Nothing could change that now. Sure, he could still love her, but he should to want her to find peace, right? She could never be happy if she held onto the past. And he could never be happy if he kept chasing after something that wanted nothing more than to drag him to hell. _Idiot..._

Kagome stood. She looked around her through the trees. There was something out there. She had felt its presence before. It was too familiar. What was it?

" Do you sense it, too, Kagome?" InuYasha asked from his seat. Kagome nodded and reached for her arrows. " What is it?"

" It's those demons," she answered. "I knew they'd come back."

_Why are they coming for me? Shouldn't they want Sesshomaru? _Kagome's eyes zeroed in on her back pack. The clothes she had been wearing when she had met with Sesshomaru were still in there. His scent still on them. _They think he's here with us._ She lifted her bow and aimed an arrow toward the trees.

" Shippou, get out of here," Sango warned. Shippou quickly dove for a bush and hid within the leaves. " How do we kill them?"

" Aim for their heads first," Kagome instructed. " Once we have them out, we'll burn their bodies. Problem solved."

" This will be fun," InuYasha said, a wicked grin on his face. He unsheathed his sword and held it before him, facing the same direction as Kagome. It wasn't long before they could all hear the wolves enraged howls. Kirara transformed beside Miroku, changing into her larger form with a growl. Miroku stood beside Sango, his staff held out in front of them protectively. Kagome looked straight ahead, her jaw tightening in concentration.

The wolves treaded closer, they're footsteps audible from where the small group stood. Shippou let out a small squeak as the monsters came bounding into the clearing. Kagome wasn't phased. She didn't hesitate to release an arrow at one of the three wolf demons. It struck the demon head on, making it burst into a blast of scattering light.

" Nice shot, Kagome!" InuYasha praised. Kagome smiled to herself and propped another arrow onto her bow. InuYasha raised the Tessaiga, ready to strike down the other two demons. They're large bodies were coverd with dirt and leaves. Their black lips dripping with foam, fangs bared, and growling.

" _Where is he?" _One of the gray beasts demanded. Kagome felt her arms tense as their electric gazes fell on her. " _Answer me wench!_"

Kagome looked at the demon through wide eyes. They truly _were_ looking for Sesshomaru. And she was the only one who knew that. She had to keep it that way.

" What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, his face turning angry.

" _The one who slayed us_," the other demon answered fiercely. " _The one we are after. We know he is near._"

InuYasha looked back at Kagome. Her eyes were wide in shock. _' Who are they talking about?' _Kagome snapped back into reality and unleashed her spiritual power, letting her sacred arrow pierce through one of the angry demons. His companion growled in fury and leaped at her. She was too slow to react.

" Kagome!" InuYasha cried, shoving her out of the way. Kagome hit the ground with a thud, as InuYasha was left to fight the wolf off. He evaded his attacks and killed the creature in one swift swing of his sword. Kagome watched as its remains scattered around them, landing in bloody, fleshy, pieces. She sighed in relief.

" Are you alright?" Sango asked, not moving from her stance in case another demon should appear. Kagome nodded, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, slowly lifting herself to her hands and knees. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and helped her up. Kagome stood in the embrace for a moment before recognizing the clawed hands that held themselves across her stomach. She blushed and danced out of his hold.

" Thanks, InuYasha," Kagome said politely. She busied herself by carefully lifting the pieces of the demon and tossing them into the fire. InuYasha and Kirara did the same. The smoke from the fire turning thick and black as the carcass was added to the burning wood within its depths.

" You can relax," Kagome assured Sango and Miroku. " That's all of them that came this way."

InuYasha looked at her for a moment. She seemed really pleased about something. Her entire body was at ease, as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. InuYasha frowned and went back to picking up the demon's remains. _' I'm thinking about this too much...'_

Shippou scurried out of his hiding place and rushed to help his friends. The sooner the demon was disposed of, the better. _That was close. If InuYasha had found out about me meeting Sesshomaru, he might get a bit angry. _

Once they had finished, Kagome sat on the ground in a huff, her legs spread out in front of her, her hands holding her up behind her. Sango and Shippou left to catch more fish for dinner that night. Miroku and Kirara set out to cut down some firewood for the already dimming fire. This left Kagome alone with InuYasha. _Awkward..._

The hanyou plopped down beside her, unusually close. He seemed so calm about it, while Kagome was watching him with tense eyes. He inched closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Kagome's body grew rigid.

" Are you okay?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome let out a little squeak that was supposed to be a "yes". Her face felt hot. She had to get away from him. Slowly, she tilted her head away from his touch. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes refused to meet his.

" I think I'll go get some water," Kagome said, her voice cracking. InuYasha snatched her hand before she had a chance to leave. She looked down at him in alarm.

" Wait," he pleaded. Kagome just stared at him. " What was that demon talking about?"

Kagome gulped and looked away. There had to be some way out of this. Her eyes darted around for an escape route. There wasn't one.

" He said that someone else had killed the other demons," InuYasha continued. "I thought you said it was only you? Did someone help you?"

" No, " Kagome answered immediately. " It was just me. I don't have a clue what they were talking about."

" You can tell me," InuYasha said, putting a hand comfortingly on her back. "I won't get mad."

_Liar..._

* * *

' They're back.' 

Sesshomaru lifted his head to sniff the air to make sure he wasn't mistaken. It couldn't possibly be the same creatures that he had destroyed before. Nothing could survive his attacks. But then, how could he be smelling those damned creatures now?

" What is it My Lord?" Jakken asked , looking around. Sesshomaru ignored him and went striding into the trees. Rin slept on Ah-Un's back, not noticing her master's departure.

" Watch Rin until I return," Sesshomaru said without turning around. Jakken sighed in depression, then turned to the human child that annoyed him more than anything.

" Why does he torture me so?" Jakken asked to himself.

Sesshomaru went gracefully through the forest. His silver hair billowing around him as he walked. His senses concentrating on one scent, and one scent only. 'Kagome.'

His speed quickened as he smelled the wolf demons advancing on her. His heart racing a bit as he worried for her safety. He refused to let her be harmed. Not when he could save her. Surely InuYasha sensed the danger. He would keep her safe. But then again, he had failed to do so many times in the past. Could Sesshomaru trust him to keep her safe now?

'No.'

Sesshomaru stopped when he was a few yards away from the battle scene. InuYasha was too distracted to notice his scent. In front of the small group, Kagome stood, her arrow aimed at the head of the pack. Releasing an arrow, she killed the wolf, making the other two growl in fury. Only three had come. It looked as though it was the three he had killed. The demons spoke.

" _Where is he?_" the demon demanded. Sesshomaru held his breath. The demons were looking for him. And instead, they came across Kagome. How could they-? " _Answer me wench!_"

Sesshomaru's eyes went to Kagome's back pack. His scent was there on her clothes inside it. The girl hadn't washed them yet. 'Damn.'

" What are you talking about?" InuYasha demanded angrily. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Her body was rigid and her shoulders were tense. Her brown eyes wide in alarm. Sesshomaru waited for her to say something. Instead, the second demon spoke to InuYasha.

" _The one who slayed us,_" the demon said fiercely. " _The one we are after. We know he is near._"

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome again. She said nothing. All she did was release another arrow and kill the demon that spoke. This made its comrade jump and attack her in a blind rage. InuYasha thrust Kagome to the ground before the demon had a chance to attack. ' It's about time he did something right.'

Kagome lied still on the ground as InuYasha killed the demon. Sesshomaru would have sighed in relief if he hadn't seen InuYasha come behind his Kagome and lift her to his feet. Sesshomaru swallowed a growl as he watched his half-brother lift the girl to her feet, his arms wrapped around her small waist. The miko blushed an adorable shade of pink before quickly jumping out of his hold.

Sesshomaru lifted at this. She obviously felt uncomfortable with the hanyou. Now, he could go on without having to rip his brother's throat out. Kagome went around, lifting pieces of the demon's flesh and tossing them into the fire. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the stench. ' Why is she doing that?' InuYasha and the cat demon did the same. Sesshomaru rested comfortably against a tree as he watched. Eying Kagome as she walked around the camp , reaching down to pick up bloody pieces of flesh.

He couldn't help but admire the way her legs so beautifully curved, or the way her delicate arms were shaped. Her midnight-black hair dancing around her as she leaned and bent, this way and that. Her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. She truly looked like a goddess. And who deserved her more than he, Lord Sesshomaru, the definition of perfection?

No. She would be his. And if she refused, then that would be it. He wouldn't love again. It was reckless to experience it once in his lifetime. He would never try it again. Never. This was his only shot. If she chose to have his half-brother instead of him, then fine. He would go through the humiliation of chasing after her. She wither wanted him or his brother. And, though the hanyou was reckless, and stubborn, and juvenile, it appeared as though he already had her interest.

' But I can change that.'

* * *

" Just forget about it, InuYasha," Kagome said. " There was nobody else there with me. I was alone, and thought I had killed those other three demons, but I guess what I did wasn't good enough. " 

" Oh," InuYasha said simply. " Well, do you want to walk or something?"

" That would be perfect!" Kagome said looking toward the trees. _I know you're out there._ " I'll go for a walk and you can stay here until Miroku and Kirara get back."

" That's not what I-" InuYasha began. He was too late. Kagome had bolted into the trees. Leaving him alone by the dying fire. _' That didn't go as planned.'_

Kagome went straight for where his aura was emanating. She had been too distracted earlier to sense it, but now it was hitting her full-force. She raced toward him. He had to pay for what he did the other night. She wasn't about to let him forget that.

Just as she was thinking up a really good lecture, she bumped into something hard and flat. Rubbing her nose, she looked up.

" Sesshomaru!" she said ecstatically. The demon looked down at her through his beautiful golden eyes. The corner of his mouth twitching a bit, as though he were fighting a smile.

" It seems as though those demons returned, " he said looking away. Kagome nodded and started walking. He followed her, staying a good two feet by her side.

" Yeah," Kagome responded. " They caught your scent on my things and thought you were with me. It's a good thing that I killed them so quickly, or else InuYasha would have known that I went to see you the other night."

" Would that have been a bad thing?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome could practically hear the smile in his words. She giggled a little and looked up at him. He was staring ahead. His eyes fixed on nothing in particular. Kagome took the time to look over his features.

His jaw was carved perfectly, as was the rest of his beautiful face. Perfect eyebrows, and a perfectly sculpted nose. Painfully beautiful eyes and hair. His body was muscular. That Kagome could tell, even if he had such baggy clothes. And his lips...he face heated. His lips were curved into a perfectly shaped pout. So pink and welcoming. Kagome's mind wandered off as she stared. It wasn't until those lips started moving that she realized he was staring back at her.

" Does something amuse you, priestess?"Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Kagome felt her face heat up again.

" Um, no. I just-" she stammered. She curled her fingers into fists at her sides in embarrassment. Sesshomaru let out a laugh. It was breath taking. Kagome watched, her hands sweating. She smiled.

" It is alright," he said taking her hand. Kagome gasped as his masculine hand so easily wrapped around her small slender one. Her eyes never leaving where her tan skin met his ivory. Biting her lip, she let her eyes travel up the arm to the god-like face beside her. He smiled down.

" Why are you being so-?" Kagome began.

" I cannot fully understand that myself, priestess," Sesshomaru said before she could finish. " But if you do not wish for me to do so-" He let go of her hand. " Then I will not force myself on you."

Kagome quickly snatched his hand back in hers and laced her fingers through his. He snorted and kept walking, pulling her a little closer to him as he did. Kagome's breathing grew more ragged as he got closer. _Why am I freaking out so mad?_ Sesshomaru looked down at her and stopped. Kagome stopped with him, slowly meting his stare. He tilted her chin up with his thumb.

" You are nervous," he stated. " Why is that?"

_Hmm. I don't know. Could it have something to do with the fact that I have the most beautiful creature on EARTH holding my hand?!?!?!_

" I don't know," Kagome squeaked. Sesshomaru put a hand on the small of her back. Kagome could feel the burn of his touch even through her red tank top. He pulled her closer. She put her hands up in front of her and placed themon his flat chest. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear.

" You shouldn't appear so vulnerable," he said against her skin. " It could provoke a demon to take advantage..."

Kagome let out an involuntary squeak. Her heart pounded as his sweet breath brushed against her skin. Her eyes closed, enjoying his closeness. She felt his lips press against the skin on her neck. She sighed and her shoulders sagged._ Oh. My. God! _He brushed his nose further down and kissed her again. Gripping his shirt, she pressed herself closer. Sesshomaru stopped and grew tense.

" Damn," he breathed. Then he was gone. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she blinked. _He just...That little...How dare-?_

" Kagome?" a voice said from afar. Kagome jumped and looked around. InuYasha was approaching.

"Over here," Kagome called, her voice shaking. InuYasha leapt through the trees and finally came to a halt in front of her.

" Where have you been?" he asked. Kagome smiled and walked past him.

" Just enjoying a walk," she answered. " Sorry to keep you waiting."

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That's all I got for now. So, tell me what you think. If I don't start getting more reviews, then I'll just stop updating. Yeah, that's right, I went there! Do something about it! j/k, j/k. But seriously, review peoples. PLEASE!!!!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SOOO SORRY!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I have been going through hell right now. My dad left my mom for some little slut, and took all of our money with him. On top of that, he stole the money I just got for my birthday. I've missed so much school that I'm failing most of my classes, and I know it's a lame excuse, but I hope you'll understand. I'll try to update whenever I get the chance. I'm not even supposed to be on the internet right now, so I apologize! I'll do my best to get a new chapter up! I promise! Until then, you guys could try my other story, "Ivory Skin". It's probably not that good, but I'll leave that for you to decide! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

-**Sesshylovr**


	7. Thinking It Over

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_'InuYasha's Thoughts'_

' Sesshomaru's Thoughts'

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to write. I'm grateful that you all understand how difficult it is for me right now, but things are looking up! Here, this chapter is for you, my patient readers.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Rinuka, -YumiHigurashi-, bounded-by-fate, byakugan-master93, iamsesshomarusfluff, iheartanime43, and Lindseyriot.**

**Thank you for your concern, and reviews. It means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

" I have no idea why he's acting this way," Kagome said to Sango in a hushed whisper. Sango's eyes watched the hanyou from across the field. After traveling for a few hours, InuYasha had decided to let the group rest. Kagome had taken Sango aside to have a little girl talk.

" Maybe he's finally realized that he's in love with you?" Sango suggested. Kagome snorted.

" Yeah, right," she said with a roll of her chocolate eyes. " I bet that as soon as he sees on of soul collectors, he'll take off without a second thought about me."

" Kagome, you know he feels bad when he goes to see her," Sango said in InuYasha's defense. " She _was_ his first love after all. He can't help himself."

" I know, I know," Kagome said, tugging on one of her braids that dangled in front of her as she laid on her stomach, propped on her elbows. " I'm not saying that I mind. Not so much...now, that is..."

" Because of..." Sango looked around to make sure no-one listening. " _Him?_"

Kagome giggled in embarrassment and lowered her face as her cheeks colored. Sango smiled, happy for her friend, but worried as well. Kagome looked up and saw the seriousness in Sango's eyes. She frowned and lifted herself up, then sitting on her knees.

" What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked toward InuYasha. He sat with his face tilted upward, watching the clouds. His face was set in a thoughtful stare as he watched the fluffs of white float across the periwinkle blanket that was the sky. As the clouds moved, the shadows they created cast darkness to fall across his tan face, and gray spots on his silver mane. He sat with his arm propped on one knee. The other holding the hilt of his sword that rested comfortably across his chest.

" He does care for you," Sango said keeping her eyes on her hanyou friend. " Even if not how you would have hoped, he does care. You were the one that healed the wounds from his past. It was you that made him into the man- er -_demon_ that we all know and love so dearly. He has protected you to the point that he almost lost his life...several times. Sure, he may not car for you as a lover would, but maybe...maybe as a brother."

Kagome watched InuYasha. His ear flicked in their direction and he lowered his face to smile at them, oblivious to their discussion. Sango looked over at Kagome, who smiled, trying to hide the new sadness that had somehow crept into her heart. _That's it...Like brother and sister..._

Even though Sesshomaru was somehow managing to win her over, it was InuYasha that had won it in the first place. It was InuYasha that had protected her, and gone through so many incredible adventures with her. He was the one that she had fallen in love with. He was _her_ first love. Maybe she couldn't have that. Sesshomaru was helping her more that he knew. He was helping her move on. InuYasha was having so much trouble choosing between Kikyo and herself because he didn't know _how_ to choose. How could he possibly pick between his first love, and her copy? It wasn't right. But her was her love. Her love...or maybe...just her best friend?

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the grass, completely content with himself. He was please with the progress he had made with the miko. She was already beginning to trust him. And now, they were becoming even closer. He only had his half-brother to worry about now. Once Kagome realized she was better off with a stronger, more...capable suitor, the game was won. 

' Ah, but _how_ to win the game?'

That was a different matter all together. He could keep going along with what he had now, using her body's want for him, but then, that might just result in a painful end for them. If she only lusted for him, then she was no better than the other lowly demonesses that tried so many times to seduce him and failed. No, he was going to have to take a different approach. He was going to have to capture her heart.

He had to gain her trust first of all. And to do that, he had to...

' I have to show more emotion than I'd like.'

This was going to be a difficult task, but he would do it. If it meant having the miko to himself, then he would do it. His brother didn't truly love the girl anyway. Not how she wanted him to. InuYasha, the fool that he was, had his eyes set on that other priestess. What was her name?

'Kikyou.'

Yes, Sesshomaru's plan was going to go along well. So long as everything stayed under control. He would get what he wanted without much struggle at all.

A smirk crossed the demon lord's features. He stood up and looked around. He was alone today, farther from _his_ miko than he'd been in a while. Jakken and Rin were at his palace as he made his usual patrols about the Western Lands. There was something going on right then that he didn't like. Talk of a new breed of demons had reached his ears and he had to take care of the problem before he could continue with his advances on Kagome.

" Kagome, my dear," he said out loud to himself. " You'll have to wait a bit longer before we meet again."

* * *

Kagome sneezed. She was sitting under the same tree, though she was alone now. She looked around_. Someone's talking about me_. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously on the hanyou that sat a few yards away, strangely, chatting with their flirtatious friend Miroku. He didn't seem to be talking about her, but then again, she wasn't a mind-reader. 

Sighing, she leaned against the tree's mighty trunk and closed her eyes. She was unusually tired even though they had only traveled for a few hours. She was actually wondering why InuYasha had chosen to stop so soon. They were out in the middle of nowhere, and from what she could tell, there weren't any demons around. There was no way that he was tired. So what then?

A light breeze swept past her, making the grass dance and gleam around her. The leaves on the tree above her rustled, and a few of them fell free of their branches, falling around Kagome in brown and orange heaps. It was autumn, and winter would soon be on its way. She would have to go back to her time to get warmer clothes. It wouldn't snow, but she was almost positive the temperature would drop a few degrees by time the month was over. By time the month...

_The new moon_! Kagome sat up straight, her eyes wide as she realized what time of the month it was. She looked to InuYasha. No wonder he had stopped. How could she forget? Was she _that _absorbed in Sesshomaru to forget that InuYasha would be turning into a human soon? Kagome stood up and looked around , feeling for Sesshomaru's aura. He was usually close enough for her to feel his presence, but thankfully he was nowhere nearby. _Good. InuYasha will be safe..._

Even though Kagome's feelings for InuYasha were a bit...jumbled at the moment, she did still care about his safety. And she knew that if Sesshomaru found out when InuYasha lost his demonic powers and became a human, he would surely use that to dispose of the pesky hanyou. Kagome knew that no matter how close she became to Sesshomaru, he would always hate InuYasha, and do anything he could to kill him. Especially if he somehow managed to find out that InuYasha was suddenly becoming a lot more...comfortable with her.

The breeze suddenly picked up speed and turned to sudden gusts of wind. Kagome looked around. _Why did the wind just- _Before she could finish her thought, she saw the familiar whirlwind come rushing toward her. Kagome groaned and let her head hang. Why did he always have to show up? Couldn't he just take a hint? She wasn't interested, and she doubted that she ever would be. Yet, here he was...again...

InuYasha had noticed the small twister as well, and was already standing with his Tessaiga ready to attack. He shot a look at Kagome, fopr whom the demon was heading toward. Quickly, he started to run toward her. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes. She already knew what was coming, and she was used to it. _4...3...2..._

" How's my woman?" Kouga asked huskily, kneeling to take Kagome's hands in his own. Kagome faked a smile and opened her mouth to speak.

" Get off of her, you mangy wolf!" InuYasha shouted, running at him. Kagome gasped as Kouga lifted her into his arms bridal style and dodged InuYasha's attack. She clung to his shoulders and closed her eyes. She honestly hated it when he carried her...or held her...or touched her. It was all so annoying. Sure, she gave him credit for being persistent, but there had to be a limit somewhere to how far Kouga would go to try and win her affection.

" It would be best to put me do-own!" Kagome shrieked as Kouga jumped and ran out of InuYasha's path. " Kouga!"

The wolf winced as Kagome yelled into his very sensitive ears. He ignored her and kept running. He wasn't abou to let InuYasha think he had given up. Kagome groaned and fought down the nausea that was building in her stomach. She was about to scream again when a familiar pulse swept through her. She grew rigid and her eyes widened. Kouga noticed this and skidded to a halt.

" What's the matter?" he asked her, worry dripping from his voice_. It can't be. We killed them_... InuYasha stopped running when he noticed Kagome's still form as well.

" Why did you come here, Kouga?" Kagome asked, wriggling to get out of his arms. He set her on the ground and answered.

" There was word that there was going to a an attack in the Western Lands," Kouga said. " I came to make sure you were safe. I followed your scent here. "

" Is it those wolf things again?" InuYasha asked. Kouga nodded and looked around the clearing.

" They're looking for something," Kouga said. " I'm not sure what it is, but they've been tearing villages apart, slaughtering humans and demons alike searching for...something."

Kagome fell silent. If the attack was meant for the Western Lands, then Sesshomaru should know about it. That menat he was probably partolling his lands right now. And he just might stumble across InuYasha in his human form. Not to mention the fact that those wolf demons were near enough for Kagome to sense them. They were at least six miles away. Not much time to make a run for it.

" I can feel them," InuYasha growled. " They're getting close."

Kagome rna toward where Sango and Miroku were sitting. She picked up her bow and arrows and looked around for Shippou. She had to make sure he was out of the way.

" What is it, Kagome?"Miroku asked, standing up. Sang stood up too, suddenly alert. She whistled and Kirara jumped out of her perch in a nearby tree to land beside Sango, instantly transforming.

" It's those demons again," Sango stated. Kagome nodded. " Shippou is gathering berries off towards the trees. He knows better than to run out in the middle of a battle. He'll stay out of harm's way and he'll be fine. C'mon, we have work to do."

* * *

' They're close.'

Sesshomaru was soaring through the air, searching for any trace of the wolf demons. It wasn't long before he could sense their demonic aura. But that wasn't all he sensed.

" Kagome," he said under his breath. Speeding up a bit, he lowered himself to the ground and took off into a run. The demons were approaching the miko quickly. He had to reach her before they did.

Sesshomaru also sensed the wolf prince, Kouga. He was too close to Kagome. Sesshomaru made a mental note to kill the wolf after he was done with his mission. He wouldn't allow any man, demon or human, to lay a hand on his miko.

' Almost there.'

He could smell every one in InuYasha's group. Even the demons that were approaching from the north...

* * *

" Just let me handle them," InuYasha said menacingly. Kouga snorted and put his hands on his hips.

" As if, mutt," he said pushing InuYasha aside. " I can take care of this."

" What are ya tryin' to say?" InuYasha growled, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

" I'm saying-" Kouga began.

" Will you two stop?!" Kagome snapped. Both demons fell silent. " We have a job to do, so you both need to shut up and brace yourselves!"

The others backed away from the fuming Kagome. Everyone knew she was very dangerous when she was angry. InuYasha pursed his lips and looked away. Kouga folded his arms across his chest and looked in the opposite direction.

" Sango, start a fire so that we can dispose of the demons' bodies," Kagome ordered. " Miroku, I don't want you to use your Wind Tunnel until I've made sure that they don't have any jewel shards."

" Alright, Kagome," they said in unision. Kagome smiled and made her way between Kouga and InuYasha.

" Kouga, you and InuYasha get as many as you can," Kagome said pulling out an arrow and stringing it onto her bow. " We can gather them up later."

" Who made _you_ in charge?" InuYasha questioned. Kagome shot him an irritated look and his mouth snapped shut.

" Whipped," Kouga said under his breath.

" What was that?" Kagome snapped, shooting a stare at Kouga now.

" Nothing!" he said quickly, straightening up.

" That's what I thought," Kagome huffed turning her attention back to the approaching up ahead. " They're here..."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, I know I told most of you I'd have it up by Saturday, but some things came up. But here you go, and I'm sorry that I left you hanging. I ran out of fuel and had to stop before things got too boring. Can anyone give me ideas of what I could do next? I'll tkae anything to inspire me. **

**Hugs and Kisses,**

s**esshylovr**


	8. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO PATHETIC

**A/N: I 'm sorry...**

**I am trying to update. I've been so distracted that I completely forgot about my story! I've been working on the next chapter, it's just that I'm in a bit of writer's block. I have the beginning started, just once I get past the fist thousand words, my mind turns to mush! I want all of you to like the update, so I' trying to make it perfect. I'll do my best, and I hope none of you are too upset with me...I truly am sorry...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

** sesshylovr**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	9. Kidnapped By Him Again

_Kagome Thoughts_

_'InuYasha's Thoughts_

'Sesshomaru's Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry people. It's been a while. Things with my mom are going pretty well. She took my dad back. I'm not sure if that's good or bad yet, but I guess everything happens for a reason, right? Anyway, I'll try and make this chapter really good. I'm using an idea one of my reviewers gave me (you'll know who you are once you read this) But I'd like to say thanks to all the people who read this story. It means a lot to me. THANK YOU!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl as he noticed how close the wolf prince was to Kagome. He had no right to watch her the way he did. Kagome seemed oblivious to his admiring, but it was all too noticeable to Sesshomaru.

' These are my lands. I will go defend them on my own. I don't need the half-demon and that wolf garbage to interfere.'

Sesshomaru slowly parted from the trees.InuYasha let out an angry growl and Koga turned in curiosity. Noticing the Lord of the West, his eyes grew wide. Kagome didn't turn. Instead, she fought to keep from smiling. _I knew you'd come..._ Sesshomaru walked to the front of the group, unsheathing his Tokijin. InuYasha stood in front of him, spreading his arms wide.

" What do you think you are doing?" he asked fighting to keep his voice in-check. " Leave, Sesshomaru. This has nothing to do with you!"

" I do not need to explain myself to you, half-breed," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye and blushed when he looked back. Koga seemed to be the only one that noticed this.

" Hey, back-off, mutt-face!" Koga said territorially, jumping between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru struck at Koga.

" Don't _ever_ insult me again," Sesshomaru said, his voice still very unemotional. Koga's eyes were wide in shock as he realized he had just been scratched. Three fine claw marks were appearing crimson on his cheek. Kagome had jumped when Sesshomaru struck, and couldn't help but feel protective of her friend.

" He didn't mean to, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, putting hand on the demon lord's arm. Sesshomaru stared down at her hand and remained silent. Kagome snatched it away and bit her lip, realizing her mistake. She looked over at InuYasha, who was staring north rather than at the scene Koga had stirred up. Kagome looked now to the north and saw what he was staring at.

" I can see them," she breathed. Sesshomaru passively raised his sword and swung,releasing a blue jet of lightning that scorched the wolves that charged at them. A few managed to dodge and were now running even faster.

" How many are there?" InuYasha asked in awe. It appeared as though there were at least thirty of the damned things. Sesshomaru had managed to strike down a few, but not all. Kagome readied her arrow again, and release it, taking out only one.

" Don't sense any jewel shards," Kagome called to Miroku. " Use your Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku ran to the front beside Sesshomaru and held his hand out in front of him, removing the prayer beads and unclenched his fist.

" Wind Tunnel!" he cried. Immediately, a black hole riped through the air and sucked in all in its path. The wolves ahead were victims of Miroku's power. Kagome felt as though they had won, then she saw a wolf leap from the trees and pounce at Miroku.

" Miroku!" Kagome screamed. She shot an arrow at the creature, and missed. The monster leaped onto Miroku's back and the monk quickly tied the beads back onto his hand as his chest met the ground. Sango quickly came to his aid. Kagome looked around. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were striking down wolves three at a time. InuYasha, swinging blindly, Sesshomaru raising and sticking out with his word so gracefully it looked as though he were dancing. Kagome's eyes searched for one person that she didn't see.

" Koga?" Kagome called in worry. Just then, two hands came from behind her and lifted her up. Kagome gasped and shrieked as she was lifted into the attacker's arms, and hauled off into the forest outside the field. Sesshomaru and InuYasha heard and had both turned in fear.

'Koga.' _'Koga!'

* * *

_

Kagome shrieked again and started to flail her limbs wildly.

" Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" she cried. She opened her eyes to see Koga holding onto her. " What are you doing? Take me back!"

" It's too dangerous back there, Kagome," Koga reasoned. " I'll keep you safe until these demons are terminated. "

Kagome looked at him in fear. There was a strange look in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked back the way they had came. Would Sesshomaru follow? Please. Please come after me...Sesshomaru...

**Meanwhile...**

" Kagome!" Sesshomaru and InuYasha cried at the same time. The brothers stopped and looked at one another. Sesshomaru looking ready to kill, InuYasha in complete dismay.

" Why do you care what happens to her?" InuYasha demanded. Sesshomaru ignored him and went on to fight the wolves, though this time, InuYasha noticed he was moving a lot quicker, killing at a faster pace. InuYasha jumped into the brawl and managed to kill another five. Sesshomaru darted this way and that, killing without hesitation. His eyes staring off toward where Koga had gone now and then. ' What the hell...?' InuYasha finally couldn't take much more.

" Sesshomaru, I know you hate humans, but please, go save her," InuYasha said through gritted teeth. " I know these are your lands, and you should be the one protecting them, but she is the protector of the sacred jewel, and without her, Naraku will find more shards, and become even stronger. You know that this will affect your territory, too."

Sesshomaru didn't stay to listen to any more. He turned and bolted away, with only one thought on his mind.

' Be safe, my Kagome...'

* * *

" Koga, please, take me back," Kagome begged. " I need to help!"

" NO!" Koga shouted. Kagome cowered against the stone wall inside Koga's cave. She was sitting on a small nest of dried grass and branches. The den was empty save her and Koga. _The others must be out looking for Naraku_. Kagome looked up at Koga's wild face. She knew she couldn't fight him without her weapons and win. She was helpless. What had he done to make her so afraid? Why did she want to run away screaming?

Maybe it was that strange look that glowed in his eyes. Maybe it was the way he was looking around, eyes like ping-pong balls, darting every which-way, hands rubbing together nervously. Maybe it was the way that he was breathing, his breaths coming in short, anxious gasps. Kagome gulped and pressed her hands against the wall to help her stand. This wasn't Koga.

" Koga, the others need me," Kagome said gently. Koga looked at her, his calm demeanor returning at the sound of her gentle voice. Kagome felt a twinge in her gut at the sudden mood swing. _Is he bipolar?!_ She saw him walking closer to her and bit her lip. She didn't like being alone with him. Not now that he was acting so strangely.

" You'll be safer here," he assured her,cupping her cheek gently. " Just stay, and I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you happy..."

" Um, eh, if you say so,"Kagome said, voice cracking nervously.

* * *

Sesshomaru darted as quickly as he could throught he trees. The wolf's scent fading in and out from his senses. He was very fast, almost too fast.

'No, I'll find her.'

He kept on, running like his life depended on it. His heart was pounding, hope building as the scent grew stronger. Then, he came to a river. He stopped. Anger flared as the scent stopped. He leaped over to the other side. Still nothing. The wolf must have gone through the river tohide his scent. He was crazy, but he wasn't stupid.

' This will only buy you time, Wolf. No matter where you go, I'll find you.'

* * *

" Okay, Koga, I have some...space issues," Kagome gulped. Koga was kneeling in front of her. Waaaay to close for comfort. " I would really appreciate it if you would...kindly back away. "

" You don't have to worry about me," Koga smiled, reaching out hand. Kagome raised a nervous eyebrow and gulped. On impulse, she reached out and slapped his hand. His eyes flashed angrily for a second, then it was replaced by hurt. Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes.

" If you come any closer, I'll scream,"Kagome warned. Koga stood upright. He balled his fists and turned away from her. He went to walk out of the cave, then her stopped to look at her over his shoulder.

" Don't think I'll give up so easily," he said, determined. " You _are my_ woman. Nobody else's. I'll make sure of that."

" What are you talking about Koga?!" Kagome demanded. She stood up and looked at him worriedly. " How are you going to 'make sure' of it?"

" You _will_ be mine," Koga said turning back to the direction he was walking. " No one will get in the way of that."

* * *

**A/N: It's short, and crappy, and it sucks, but I really wanted to give you guys something to read. I really hope you guys like it anyway. Please review anyway, I really am sorry! X(**


	10. Rescue and Betrayal

_**I don't own InuYasha**_

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_' InuYasha's Thoughts'_

'Sesshomaru's Thoughts'

**A/N: Here, I finally managed to get back to this story. I just hope it's good. I want to apologize to all of you who were waiting to read this. I know my last chapter wasn't that great, I just really wanted to give you guys something while I tried to sort things out at home... So here, a new chapter, and hopefully, a better one.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

" I have to get out of here," Kagome said under her breath. Koga leaped out of the cave and bounded out of her sight. Kagome looked around. There was no one there to stop her. She stood and ran, her legs pounding on the stone ground forcefully. She grew closer to the entrance of the cave. Her heart sang joyously at the thought of freedom. _Almost there..._

A brown blur crossed in front of her legs. Kagome stumbled and fell forward, crashing to the ground onto her chest and stomach painfully. With the wind knocked out of her, Kagome winced and lied still for a moment. Once she felt okay enough to move, she looked up and came face-to-face with a growling wolf. She laughed nervously and lifted herself onto her elbows. Ignoring her bleeding knees, and scraped arms, she stood up and backed away slowly.

" Hey there, little guy," Kagome said, smiling at the wolf that continued to growl menacingly at her. It stepped forward as she went back. " How about you let lil' ol' me outta here?"

She was answered with a threatening bark. She yelped and ran back to the nest that was Koga's. Sighing, she sat down and leaned her head against the wall. Tears managed to sneak out of the corners of her eyes. She wiped at them stubbornly. _How am I going to get out of here? _She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on them. There was a sting of pain from where her skin had been scraped, but she ignored it. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

" Sesshomaru, hurry and find me..." she whispered.

* * *

He was close. Sesshomaru could sense it. The wolf prince was nearby, but he did not have Kagome with him. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and sped up just a little, just enough to fall not-too-far behind the wolf. The demon had no idea what followed him. Sesshomaru smiled despite himself.

' I'll kill him.'

He was so close. Close enough that Sesshomaru could hear his labored breaths as he ran. It was obvious that it was determination and fear that drove him forward. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get Kagome away from InuYasha and the others. It seemed as though that the instant the others were distracted, he took his chance to snatch Kagome and run. But was it all a coincidence? It seemed odd that the wolves and Koga just _happened _to show up at the same time. Gears clicked together in Sesshomaru's mind. Could Koga have been the one creating the wolves? It seemed unlikely that the wolf was capable of such magic, but then again, he had the power of the sacred jewel shards...

' No. I don't think the wolf has that kind of power.'

Sesshomaru looked ahead of him and couldn't help but smile. There was the wolf. And he was completely unaware of the danger behind him. Sesshomaru glided silently closer to the prince and almost laughed aloud at the fact that he had not sensed him yet. But there was only so much that he could handle. A ghostly chuckle emitted from his lips and he alerted the wolf prince of his presence. One of his ears twitched and Sesshomaru knew he had heard him.

' Good. I was starting to get bored.'

Koga looked over his shoulder and saw the dog-demon behind him. The smallest trace of fear flickered in his eyes as he measured the distance between him and Sesshomaru. He tried to run faster, but Sesshomaru was a quicker thinker and runner. By time Koga made move to run, Sesshomaru was by his side. Koga let out a sound of surprise as the demon grew closer with each second, now only a few feet to his right.

" Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded. Koga ignored him and sent a punch his way. The demon lord dodged it easily. He almost felt insulted that the wolf thought that he could harm a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber with such a weak attack. He reached out with one poison-tipped hand and clawed Koga's side. The prince howled in pain and stumbled a bit. Sesshomaru took his chance and pounced.

" Did you honestly think you could defeat me so easily?" Sesshomaru sneered as he towered over the wolf who now lay on the forest ground. Koga looked at him with hatred burning in his eyes. Sesshomaru took a sniff for any traces of Kagome. The bastard was covered in her scent. Sesshomaru fought with himself, trying to control the rage that now burned through his veins. His eyes flickered with the faintest traces of red, then he blinked the color away. He reached out and took hold of Koga's throat.

" I will not repeat myself, wolf," Sesshomaru growled, holding up a clawed hand to hold in front of Koga's face. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the glowing green hand.

" Kagome's mine," Koga said bravely, though his scent radiated pure fear. " I'll never let you have her."

" What makes you think I need your permission?" Sesshomaru said. Koga took in a sharp breath. His eyes went from Sesshomaru to his hand. He wasn't going to stick around and be killed. He quickly shook himself out of Sesshomaru's grasp and bolted away. Sesshomaru watched him go with an emotionless face. He instead turned to the direction from which Koga was running. He smiled. " You led me right to her."

* * *

" Will you at least let me out to pee?" Kagome begged. She looked at her "guard-dog" pleadingly. He nodded his head and let her pass. Kagome smiled and walked out of the cave. She turned to find the wolf walking patiently behind her. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

" Can I have some privacy?" Kagome asked. The wolf shook his head and sat down, waiting for her to finish what she came out there to do. Kagome gaped. " You can't be serious?"

The wolf waited. Kagome put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the furry little mutt. _Forget it. I'm making a run for it. _Kagome spun around and bolted off toward a nearby ledge. She knew there was another one not too far beneath it, she just hoped landing on it would be as easy as Koga and InuYasha made it seem. She ran, adrenaline pumping, as she heard the wolf's claws scraping against the stone ground as he followed her. Kagome saw the edge getting closer. She bent her knees, preparing her self for the jump when she felt paws press into her back. She gasped and fell forward, putting her hands out in front of her.

The wolf stood on her back, growling menacingly. Kagome bit her lip as it pressed its claws into her back. She winced as she felt the claws break through the skin.

" I get it! I get it!" Kagome wailed. " I'll stop trying to run away, just get _off_ of me!"

The wolf barked and stepped off of her. Kagome let out a shaky breath. Her back was wet. No doubt with her blood. She pursed her lips and glared at the wolf with enough ferocity to make even Sesshomaru hesitate to approach her. The wolf composed itself and nipped lightly at her legs to get her to move back to the cave. Kagome growled and stomped back into the cave. She spun around and balled her fists at her sides.

" You can't keep me here forever!" she shouted, limping back to the nest so she could lie down. She fell onto her knees and winced, putting her hands flat on the dry grass in front of her. She gripped it in frustration and her shoulders shook with anger.

She was trapped. Here she was, alone, defenseless, scared, angry. She had nowhere to run. No place to hide. All she could was wait. Wait for someone to find her. Someone that would either help her or hurt her. Kagome's mind raced with the numerous possibilities of what could happen to her. What did Koga want with her? Why did he bring her here?

Kagome thought about how this all started. Koga had come to meet them right when the wolves showed up. He had taken her when her friends were distracted. He was keeping her here against her own free-will. He had changed. He wasn't her friend anymore. Now he was like a wild animal that thought only about taking what it wanted and claiming those things as his. He wasn't the kind wolf prince that she had cared for. Now he...he had...changed...

Kagome layed flat on her stomach and put her face on her arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. All she could do was wait. And wait...And wait...And wait...

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell her. She was so close. So close.

" Kagome," he breathed. His heart leaped. He ran faster. She was so close. His blood pumped with excitement. Then, as a new scent reached his nose. Kagome was hurt.

There was a waterfall up ahead. All around it was the scent of wolves. Sesshomaru assumed that this was Koga's den. Though, there was no others there. He could only pick up the scent of one wolf. And one very scared girl. Sesshomaru hopped up each ledge, his hope growing more and more the higher he went. The wolf was coming toward him, but that was nothing to worry about. It was a minor nuisance that could be handled without any effort. He would deal with that thing later. All he wanted now was his miko. All he wanted now was Kagome.

...

" Where are you going?" Kagome demanded. She heard the wolf get up and make its way out of the cave. It was growling a warning to whatever was outside. Kagome got up to look, but was stopped when the wolf sent a threatening bark her way. Kagome huffed and sat back down, watching angrily as the wolf left. She waited, straining her ears to hear what was going on outside the cave's walls.

There was a sharp cracking sound, and a yelp from the wolf. Kagome grew stiff. There was someone outside. She braced herself. Whatever it was was coming closer. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball. Waiting for whatever was out there to come in and get her. To come and kill her if that's what it wanted. There was no way to fight back. She had nothing to defend herself. She was a sitting duck, practically wearing a sign saying " kill me". She was as good as-

" Kagome," a soft voice echoed around her. Kagome's eyes snapped open. There was a silhouette of a man in front of her. She recognized it at once and for a moment, she thought she was dreaming. There was no way this could be true.

There was no way that this was Sesshomaru that was speeding toward her. No way that this was Sesshomaru that was wrapping his arm around her, holding her tightly. No way that this was Sesshomaru that was whispering in her ear, asking if she was okay, telling her it was alright. Kagome let tears spill. She felt the warmth coming from the man in front of her and she knew it was real. That this wasn't a dream. That this really was her hero. Her Sesshomaru.

Kagome clutched onto Sesshomaru and buried her face into his chest. She cried onto his armor. Relieved because she was here, happy that he was okay. She smiled up at him. To her astonishment, he was smiling back. Kagome felt light and happy, and didn't want the moment to end. She was saved.

" You came," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru chuckled and nuzzled her neck, nearly lifting her off the ground. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

" Of course I did, you silly human," Sesshomaru said huskily. Kagome felt her cheeks burn and she sighed.

" I'm so glad," she breathed.

* * *

" Sesshomaru's been gone for a long time, " Sango said. The fight had been won, and the small group was piling the remaining body parts of the wolves into the fire. Black smoke choked the air around them for a while, but it was beginning to thin out. Sango wiped sweat from her forehead and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was glowing orange. The clouds were thin and wispy. Night was almost there.

" Surely he has rescued Miss Kagome by now?" Miroku said to himself as Sango plopped down onto the grass beside him. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap and mewed in agreement. Sango looked to InuYasha.

" I bet he just let Koga run off with her," he growled. " He's so selfish, I doubt he would have saved her."

The others remained silent. They were also questioning Sesshomaru's intentions. Shippou looked worriedly out to the forest. He hadn't said much since Kagome disappeared. _' The little runt's probably worried sick.'_InuYasha balled his fists and made his way towards the trees.

" Where are you going, InuYasha?" Shippou called after him. InuYasha kept walking.

" I'm gonna go find Kagome, where else?" InuYasha called back. Shippou smiled. Sango and Miroku hid their smirks. They had known all along that he would eventually go and search for her himself.

" Bring her back for us, InuYasha," Shippou said to himself softly. " Please..."

* * *

" I didn't realize Koga had dragged me so far," Kagome said. She was leaning against Sesshomaru, his arm wrapped around her waist as they flew over the trees on Sesshomaru's cloud. She didn't hesitate to wrap her own arms around him tightly. Kagome snuggled close to him, smiling contently.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. She was so beautiful. And she obviously wanted him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel that victory was almost his.

" I wonder if the others are all okay," Kagome said, her voice dropping. " If any of them got hurt because I wasn't there to help-"

" I'm sure InuYasha is fine," Sesshomaru said dully. Kagome looked up at him now. A confused look in her beautiful brown orbs.

" It wasn't InuYasha I was worried about," Kagome corrected. " It was the others. I know InuYasha can take care of himself, but my other friends, like Shippou, aren't as strong. He's still a kid, and I don't expect him to protect himself. That's why I have to be there for him. "

" You speak of the kitsune as though he were your own," Sesshomaru observed. Kagome nodded with a faraway look in her eyes.

" In a way, he _is _mine," Kagome said thoughtfully. " It was InuYasha and myself that took him in after his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. We adopted him and ever since, he's been like...a son to us..."

" 'Us'?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the word. Kagome's eyes widened and her face turned beet-red.

" I mean 'us' the group!" Kagome explained. " All of us. We all took part in raising him, and we all help keep him safe. I didn't mean me and InuYasha! No, never, why would I mean-?"

Sesshomaru laughed. It was a beautiful sound that Kagome fell silent to hear. Her eyes admired his beauty as he smiled and laughed, and for once wasn't so emotionless and cold. Kagome saw him in a whole new light. He was hers, and she was his. Though she wasn't sure how it had happened, it did. In the few moments they had spent together, Kagome was falling for him. And now, now that he had come to her rescue, it was as if they had made some kind of understandment that they were each other's. Kagome was obligated to stay by him. And he her.

" You act as though I am going to snap at you," Sesshomaru said, still smiling. Kagome smiled back and gave him a quick squeeze.

" I guess I don't want to upset you," Kagome admitted. " I never want you to be upset with me. I want you to be happy, like you are now."

Sesshomaru's smile faded and he looked down at her deep in thought.

' She wants to keep me...happy? She cares for me more than I realized...'

_I never want him to be mad at me. No matter what it takes, I'll keep him happy so long as he's with me...so long as he stays by my side..._

* * *

" Where could they have gone off to?" InuYasha thought to himself. He looked around the trees, no scent of Sesshomaru, and any trace of Koga had grown old. The sun was nearly gone now. The forest grew dark, and creatures of the night were awakening, beginning their nightly chorus of forest sounds. InuYasha didn't notice though. There was something else that had caught his attention.

A white glowing object flew by in the distance. InuYasha felt a jolt go through him as he watched the snake-like creature pass.

" Kikyou..."

InuYasha ran after the creature, knowing that it would lead him closer to his beloved. There was the familiar feeling of guilt in his stomach as he ran joyously to her side without consulting Kagome. But Kagome wasn't here, and she wouldn't know what happened. InuYasha felt comfort in that. He kept running without a second thought.

" InuYasha..." her voice called. InuYasha smiled and stopped near the base of a wide oak tree where the lifeless priestess stood, glowing radiantly despite her cold expression. InuYasha walked up to her, saying nothing. Kikyou held still and watched him with bored eyes and stayed silent. InuYasha was close now. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Kikyou jerked her head away from him.

"Kikyou..." he said, obviously hurt. Kikyou wiped invisible residue from her cheek and looked at InuYasha, annoyed.

" InuYasha, this is not a meeting among friends," Kikyou said coldly. " I'm here to ask youabout the new breed of demons that I've heard so much about."

" What about them," InuYasha asked, his eyes burning into hers.

" Have you come across them?" she asked him, stepping away from him. He just took a step closer." I have heard that they come through this region in packs, though no one seems to know what they want."

" Yes, we just finished battling a few them," InuYasha answered.

" What do they want?" Kikyou asked, taking interest now. " What are they looking for?"

" I'm not sure," InuYasha said thoughtfully. " But they keep coming after us. I think it has something to do with Kagome. They first appeared coming after her."

" I see..." Kikyou turned away and started to walk, her soul-collectors following her dutifully.

" Kikyou, wait," InuYasha said desperately. " Is there anything else you wanted. Kikyou looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

" Yes, actually," she said. She turned to him and rested her chin on her knuckles. " Tell me, InuYasha, what do these demons look like?"

InuYasha seemed a bit disappointed, but he answered her anyway.

" They look like wolves," InuYasha said. " But they're larger and stronger. Nothing you can't handle."

" I'm sure they're not," Kikyou said with a wry smile. InuYasha watched her lovingly. _' She's so beautiful...'_

Kikyou let her arms fall to her sides and she took a step toward InuYasha. He waited. _' What is she doing?' _Kikyou smiled wickedly and took the final step toward him. InuYasha looked down at her, his face expressionless. She pressed her hands to his chest and stood on tip-toe.

" Thank you, InuYasha," she breathed.

* * *

" Kikyou's soul-collectors!" Kagome gasped. She and Sesshomaru looked down at the white blurs that were flying through the trees below them.

" Do you wish to go down there?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up at him, biting her lip. There was conflict in those chocolate brown eyes that even Sesshomaru couldn't ignore. Part of her wanted to believe her suspicions weren't true, then part of her didn't care. Curiosity burned at the back of her head, wanting to go down there and see what Kikyou was doing here. She nodded to Sesshomaru and he slowly let his cloud sink to the ground.

" It is alright," Sesshomaru assured. " I'll wait until you return."

Kagome and Sesshomaru landed amid the trees.

" Thank you," she said softly. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Kagome looked up as a soul-collector flew past her. She took a hesitant step toward it, then slowly separated from Sesshomaru and toward the creature's master. Sesshomaru stood where he was. He knew that it was better for her to go alone. She had to see who the clay priestess was with. She needed to do this by herself. He cringed at the pain he knew was bound to come. ' I'm sorry, Kagome.'

...

_I wonder where she-_

Kagome stopped mid-step and froze at the sight she walked into. There, in the center of all those glowing soul-collectorswas InuYasha, arms wrapped tightly around a certain long-dead priestess. Kagome's heart sank. She felt that familiar sting of betrayal, and then came the tears.

InuYasha and Kikyou were in a tight, passionate embrace, lips locked together like it was the end of the world. Kagome felt sick. She tore her eyes away and looked at the ground. She had no idea that her hands were balled into fists, or that her jaw was clenched tightly, now growing sore. Kagome took one last look at the hanyou that she loved so dearly, and let out a shaky sigh. InuYasha's eyes opened. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth and took a step back. Behind her, her foot landed on a twig and it snapped loudly. Kikyou and InuYasha separated.

" Who's there?" InuYasha demanded. He looked toward Kagome and his eyes widened. Kikyou had a small smile on her lips. " Ka...gome..."

Kagome turned around and ran back toward Sesshomaru. _Goodbye...InuYasha... _She heard him take a step toward her but she only ran faster. He did the same. She didn't want to deal with him just now. She kept on, knowing that if she slowed down now, he would surely catch up. Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her arm as she ran. Then she felt her self bump into something hard. She looked up.

" Sesshomaru..." she whimpered. He looked down at her and smiled simpathetically. He held her tightly and she cried into his chest, holding him just as tight.

" He's coming," Sesshomaru warned. Kagome sniffed and held him tighter.

" I don't care!" she cried. She looked up at him. Her eyes glittering from fresh tears. Her cheeks were rosy from crying, and her hair was wild from her ordeal that day. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Kagome's lip trembled. He watched that lip unblinkingly. Kagome couldn't help but notice this.

" I apologize," Sesshomaru said. He now looked at her eyes. Kagome however, wasn't listening to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his golden gaze. Sesshomaru lifted her face up with his knuckle. Kagome's lips parted and her tears stopped. She leaned closer to him, and he her.

" What the hell?!" a voice boomed. Kagome's head snapped toward the sound. It was InuYasha. He looked back and forth from Kagome to his half-brother. He looked hurt, angry, and betrayed all at the same time. Kagome looked away from him and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. He had his eyes on his half-brother as well. Kagome held him tighter and reached up to whisper in his ear.

" Let's go," she whispered. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist and pushed off the ground. Once they were airbourne, Kagome heard InuYasha scream her name. She ignored it and looked up at her Sesshomaru. He watched the sky ahead of them. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He smiled.

_I'm all yours...Sesshomaru._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! I think it's my longest chapter for this story so far. Well, I tried not to move things too fast, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I look forward to your reviews! Love you guys!**

**Sesshylovr**


	11. Her Feelings

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: I guess you guys liked the last chapter. I was worried I might have given you guys the wrong impression about Kagome's feelings toward Sesshomaru, but don't worry, I'll make everything clear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

" Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Kagome bit her lip and nodded. She snuggled closer to Sesshomaru, wishing she had her clothes with her to change into. The night was getting colder, and here she was, in shorts and a tank top. She curled her toes as another torturingly cold breeze brushed past her. Her shoes, now torn and useless, were discarded when she and Sesshomaru were flying over the forests. They didn't go to his castle just yet. She wanted to stay close to the others until it came time for InuYasha to transform. Sure he had hurt her, but then, he was still her friend, and she worried about him. Sesshomaru of course, had no idea that this was her reason for staying, but he wasn't asking any questions, so Kagome didn't need to confess just yet.

" You are cold," he said, wrapping his arm around her small form. Kagome rubbed her nose into his chest and smiled as he stroked her back. She reached up and undid her braids, letting her hair bounce down in wavy locks. Sesshomaru inhaled as a wave of her deliciously floral scent hit his nose. Kagome looked up at him and smiled softly. The sun had disappeared behind the mountain tops long ago, and now the crickets and toads chirped and croaked rythmatically. There was a calm feeling around them, like nothing could go wrong.

" I'll be fine. I just-" Kagome shivered violently and pushed herself closer to Sesshomaru, curling herself into a ball against his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her and for a moment, hesitated, then reached to curl the long sash of fur that hung on his shoulder around her. Kagome pressed into it willingly and closed her eyes at the warmth it gave her. " Thank you."

Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at the girl in his hold. She was perfect, and once he had managed to get all thought s of InuYasha out if her head, she would be his. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head gently. Kagome blushed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could.

" Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome looked up at him, her innocent brown eyes blinking at him cutely.

" Yes, Sesshomaru?" she said, her voice so gentle, and loving...

" Do you...do you really wish to stay with me?" he asked her, not looking at her. He wouldn't be able to look at her if she said no. Not now that he was so sure that it was her he wanted. Kagome didn't say anything. Sesshomaru let his eyes droop into the nonchalant mask he always wore. He released himself from her and stood, not looking down.

" Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly. His gold eyes flashed to her. She was still curled, her knees close to her chest. She reached her arms out for him, looking so much like a child. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he took her hands and helped her stand. In that instant, Kagome rushed at him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her face against his chest. Sesshomaru stumbled back a bit, but caught himself and looked down at her. The smell of salt hit his nose.

" Miko? Why do you cry?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him. She was smiling a teary-eyed smile. Sesshomaru blinked and looked down at her. Before he could question her, she buried her face into his shoulder.

" Of course I want to stay with you," she said, her voice thick with tears. " It may be hard for me, especially with all of this, but you chose me first. InuYasha always fought to choose between me and Kikyou. I can only handle so much..."

Her tears met with his shoulder and Sesshomaru hissed. There was a bright glow of purple, and he was blinded for a moment. Then there was a terrible stretching feeling in his...arm? He closed his eyes and let out an involuntary gasp of pain. Was it growing back?

'Impossible...'

Kagome clutched to him tighter and was still there when the light faded away. The next thing she knew, she was in the _arms_ of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

" What is the matter, InuYasha?" Kikyou chuckled lightly. " Why did you run off so suddenly?"

InuYasha shook his head in shame and leaned against a tree, still staring at the spot he had seen his brother holding Kagome. _'So he did save her...now I know why he was so quick to listen to me...' _

" You knew she was here, didn't you?" he said softly, barely above a whisper. Kikyou laughed and leaned against the back of the tree where InuYasha stood.

" Of course, I knew," Kikyou said. " Why else would I have kissed you?"

" Why do want to hurt her so bad? After all the times she's helped you?"

" She has everything I want, and everything I deserve. I will not be satisfied until I see it ripped away from her."

InuYasha shook his head and bolted off after her. She hadn't gone far. That he was sure of. He knew she would never leave him when he needed her the most. He knew because that was how Kagome was. Even after all he'd done to her, she was still there. She was still his friend. InuYasha stopped at the thought.

_' Friend...'_

* * *

" InuYasha should have been back by now," Sango said worriedly. Miroku sat down, meditating. Sango looked down at him irritatedly. Shippou had gone to sleep just an hour ago, but Sango walked around camp nervously, looking out into the trees now and then. She kneeled down to Miroku's level and looked at his closed eyes.

" Don't you care at all, monk?" Sango demanded. Miroku opened one eye.

" I do, but I'm not worried," he said, closing his eye again. Sango sat now, looking frustrated.

" Why not?" she asked.

" Because Lady Kagome is safe," Miroku said, his lips barely moving. " For that I am certain. "

" How?!"

" You saw the way Lord Sesshomaru ran after her. He obviously found her a long time ago."

" Then why-?"

" Sango, I think you know better than I do how Kagome feels about Sesshomaru."

" How did you-?"

Miroku snapped his mouth shut and he sweat-dropped. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

" You heard us talking in the hot springs, didn't you?" she said, her voice lethal. Miroku laughed nervously.

" How could I have done that?" Miroku asked innocently.

" You were spying on us, you lecher!" Sango shrieked, punching the side of Miroku's head. He fell to the ground in a whimpering heap. Shippou rubbed his eyes and sat up.

" Is Kagome back?" he asked. Sango turned to smile sweetly at him.

" No, just go back to sleep now Shippou."

* * *

"K-Kagome," Sesshomaru was in total dismay. His arm...his arm was...He held it up in front of him and clenched his fist.

'It really...how did she...?'

He looked down at her, her eyes drooped and her knees quivered. Sesshomaru brought his arm down to grip her with a new strength that he thought he'd never get back. Kagome smiled lazily and put a small hand to his cheek. Sesshomaru looked at her, eyes wide and surprised. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He could just stare at the girl that meant so much to him and hold her. Then her head lolled back and she fell limp in his hold. Sesshomaru's thoughts snapped back into the present and he smiled down at her.

" You really are a goddess, aren't you?" he chuckled lightly, lying her down on the ground. She just stayed there, unconcious, but otherwise unharmed. " My Kagome."

Sesshomaru went through the trees near her sleeping body to find wood for a fire. Gathering it as quick as he could so that she wouldn't be alone for too long. He raced to a far off tree and started to cut it down, using his whip, smiling.

' Thank you, Kagome.'

_' There she is...'_

InuYasha saw her lying on the groung, cuddled against a soft white thing that could only be Sesshomaru's sash. He walked up to her, approaching carefully in case Sesshomaru was around. He sniffed the air lightly. He wasn't. InuYasha kneeled down in front of her and brushed a hand across her forehead. She stirred.

" Sessh?" she said, her eyes screwing tight. InuYasha frowned.

" No, it's me," he said huskily. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she looked up at him. " Kagome, I-"

" Get away from me," she said in a choked whisper. InuYasha blinked and shook his head.

" No, Kagome, " he argued. " I'm not leaving you. Not until you come with me."

" No, go back to Kikyou!" Kagome snapped. InuYasha flinched but held his ground. He took Kagome by her shoulders and sat her up. Kagome's head was spinning as she blinked at the hanyou in front of her. Anger and a little bit of hurt boiling in her.

" Kagome, please," he said, almost whimpering. He pulled her close to him. " I need you..."

"Inu-"Kagome's words were interrupted as a pair of very forceful lips met hers. Her eyes widened and she stiffened. Almost wanting to give in, she blinked. Then she shook her head, trying to break out of his hold. He shut his eyes tightly and held her with a stronger grip. Kagome pushed on his shoulders, closing her eyes tightly, tears forming. If only her lips were free...long enough for her to 'sit' him. But no, his face was pressed too tightly against hers. _Sesshomaru...what will he think?_

She didn't have to wait long to find out. There was a sudden release on her shoulders and Kagome was free. Her eyes snapped open and the tears slid down her cheeks. In front of her, a very angry InuYasha was being held by the scruff of his robe, dangling in the air. He was trying to swing at Sesshomaru behind him, but he was at kind of a disadvantage. Kagome put her hand to her lips and looked at the men before her in disbelief.

" Don't you dare touch her," Sesshomaru growled menacingly. InuYasha glared. Then Sesshomaru tossed him aside like a rag doll. InuYasha put a hand to the hilt of his sword when Kagome spoke.

" SIT!" she ordered. InuYasha fell face-first into the ground. Kagome stood and went to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her, an impassive look in his eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak, but failing to make anything but small squeaks escape her lips. She balled her hands at her sides and looked at her feet.

" Sesshomaru, I didn't-" she began.

" There's no need to explain," he butted-in. Kagome's head snapped up to him. He was looking down at her with a comforting gaze.

" It wasn't-"she tried again.

" I know, " he said softly. Kagome smiled and hugged him gently, then turned to InuYasha. He had had the nerve to steal her first kiss. Boy was she gonna 'sit' him good...

" Is this what you choose, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome faultered. InuYasha lifted himself up shakily and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. " Is this what you really want?"

Kagome thought for a moment then looked to Sesshomaru. " Yes."

InuYasha stood up and nodded, then went leaping off back towards his camp. Kagome felt a new wave of emotions hit her. Guilt, regret, remorse...relief? _Am I that evil?_ A pair of strong warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. She melted into that embrace and took in a relaxing breath.

" I shall make a fire, " Sesshomaru said in her ear. Kagome nodded and the hold was gone as the beautiful demon released her and went about, making a small fire for them to sit beside.

* * *

" InuYasha!" Sango cried out happily. She ran up to him and looked behind him, expecting Kagome to come bounding into the camp any second. The seconds ticked away and Sango heard nothing. She frowned and looked over her shoulder at InuYasha. He sat by their fire and picked up a small fish that was reserved for him.

" Where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. InuYasha said nothing. Shippou stirred beside Mirkou and his eyes fluttered open to land on InuYasha. He smiled widely and looked at him expectantly. _' Poor kid. I feel kinda bad now...'_

" Kagome's back!" he said happily. He looked around but didn't see her. He sniffed the air. He could catch her scent. It was fresh. He closed his eyes and followed his nose to the source of the fragrance. He opened his eyes to find that his nose was pressed against InuYasha's lips. His eyes bulged and he back away.

" She ain't here, runt," InuYasha said quietly. He took a bite out of his fish. " She decided to stay with Sesshomaru for a while."

" Oh, she'll be back then," Shippou said, though it sounded more like a question. InuYasha's eyes met the little green ones in front of him. Shippou saw something in those golden eyes. He shook his head and lied down. Tears leaking through his closed lids. Sango looked over at InuYasha with a look that could only be described as pain. She lied on the ground next to Kagome's empty sleeping bag and stared at the crackling fire. Miroku, though he seemed so calm before, now was looking worriedly at InuYasha. The silver-haired hanyou didn't meet his eyes. Instead, he leaned against his sword and fell asleep.

_' You better be happy now, Kagome.'_

* * *

" Sesshomaru, why did you start meeting me?" Kagome asked. She was leaning her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her small waist. His head rested on her shoulder, his knees on either side of her.

" You interested me, " he said simply. " Why else?"

" So...you had a crush on me?" Kagome giggled.

" A...what?" Sesshomaru sounded almost confused. Kagome giggled again and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

" Never mind," she sighed. " It's nothing."

Sesshomaru shrugged it off and stared into the fire that they sat in front of. He had Kagome, now. He was happy. But there was still the chance that she'd go back to InuYasha. She was loyal to him for so long that it was nearly impossible to be sure that she wouldn't got to his side again. He looked down at her. Her eyes were drooping as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair and sighed. He would enjoy all the time he had with her while he could. If he chose to leave, then fine. He wanted her to be happy. Even if that meant not being with him...

_I'll stay as long as you want me, Sesshomaru...I promise..._

' I'll stay by you so long as you'll have me, Kagome...'

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I don't really like how I ended it, but I was out of creative juices. So yeah, here's the chapter. Review if you like it, review if you don't. Just so long as I get _something,_ I'll be happy. **

** -Sesshylovr**


	12. Break Time

**I don't own InuYasha.**

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_'InuYasha's Thoughts'_

'Sesshomaru's Thoughts'

**A/N: I think you guys liked the last chapter. Well, this one is for my reviewers. You guys help me keep going, and I'm not giving up on this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What?"

" You heard me."

" But I can not believe what I am hearing."

" Well, believe it."

" How? How do you-?"

" It's called 'magic'."

" Are you being sarcastic with this Sesshomaru?"

" Maybe...wutcha gonna do about it?"

"..."

" That's what I thought."

" Don't try me, miko..."

Kagome smiled and turned back to her back pack. She shoved her last bit of clothes inside it and shouldered the giant yellow bag. She turned back to Sesshomaru and smiled brightly. He kept his face void of emotion and instead held a hand out for her. She took it and before she knew it, they were flying over treetops. Kagome felt safe in his arms. She looked up at his face as his locks of silver fluttered around them, whipping the air silently, mixing with Kagome's black. She smiled and pressed herself against his chest, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

" Will you be back soon?" he asked her, his voice vibrating against her cheek. Kagome giggled and nodded. He let out a soft sigh of relief and held her tighter.

" I'll be back by tomorrow," Kagome said. " I just wanna get some warmer clothes and some supplies for the group. Maybe spend a little time with my family. "

" And they're on the other side of this well?" Sesshomaru questioned for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Kagome giggled and nodded again, bringing her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and she smiled up at him.

" I'll go back to my castle for the day then," Sesshomaru said. " Rin and Jaken can't be alone for too long."

" Alright then," Kagome agreed. " I'll bring Rin back something nice."

" If that is what you wish," Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked down. She kept her eyes down cast as they landed, and she turned away from Sesshomaru, not sure how to say goodbye. She felt a hand on her wrist and she looked back at him. He pulled her lightly and she came to him.

The trees around them swayed gently with the wind, swishing in a soft harmony that calmed Kagome's pounding heart. The breeze swished through her ebony waves and made them clash and weave into Sesshomaru's silky silver locks. His piercing golden eyes burning into her brown. The grass brushed her ankles as she walked closer, now only inches apart. He took hold of her other hand and slid his claws gently to lace through her fingers. Kagome's cheeks burned.

A bird chirped a song to the forest, oblivious to its audience by the ancient well. Kagome took another step, her chest now pressed softly against his. Sesshomaru saw her look away and pulled her hands to wrap around him. Kagome looked up and gasped at his closeness. Her ears burning as she felt his warm, intoxicating breath fan across her face. Kagome involuntarily licked her lips and stared at his own that were upturned in an amused smile. She looked back to his eyes and saw humor in them.

" What?" she breathed. Sesshomaru just smiled wider and leaned closer to her. Kagome took in a sharp breath as she felt him press his lips gently to the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and smiled at the starry look that had appeared in her eyes.

" Come back soon," he said, then he was gone. Kagome stood silent for a moment, staring at the place where he had stood. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on hers, and she could still feel the tingling of her mouth where he had kissed her. She put a finger to it and smiled. _He is so perfect..._

* * *

" Kagome's back!" Souta shouted estatically. He slammed open the sliding door, causing his mother to jump in surprise. She smiled at him. " Kagome's back!"

" Well then I better make something good for her to eat," Mama Higurashi said brightly, turning to the stove. Just as she did this, Kagome came in after Souta.

" I'm back," she said, her voice a little shaky. Souta looked up at her and rose an eyebrow. " What?"

" You're all pink," he observed. " Are you sick or somethin'? You're ears are red, too."

" Shut up!" Kagome snapped, covering her cheeks. She tossed her bag aside and bolted upstairs.

" Hey, I was just wondering why you were so red," Souta called up innocently. " Were you playing outside er something? Hey, Kagome? Kagome!"

" Quiet now, Souta," Mama Higurashi said gently. " Leave your sister alone for now. She's probably really tired."

" Okay, whatever you say, " Souta sighed. He went outside to play with his soccer ball.

* * *

" That little twerp," Kagome sighed. She let the bath run until the tub was nearly completely full. She slipped off her clothes and stepped into the warm water with a small moan of delight. She sank in, letting her hair swim around her.

Kagome closed her eyes and layed still to soak in the warm water. It felt great. She could already feel her tense muscles loosening up, and sighed.

_Sesshomaru_...

The handsome demon had managed to steal her heart. He was an amazing person (once she got past the fact that he had tried to kill her and InuYasha a couple of times...). She smiled and remembered how she used to be so afraid of him, and now, here she was, trusting him with her life, looking to him for comfort, camping with him, and promising companionship. Kagome giggled to herself at how ironic the situation really was. Her enemy was now her love. Could things get any stranger? _I doubt_ _that_. Kagome leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

So much had happened in so little time. It was no more than a week that this had been going on between her and Sesshomaru. _And to think that if InuYasha and I had never fought, this would have never happened._ Kagome almost wanted to thank Kikyo for showing up at the battle. If she hadn't, then she and InuYasha wouldn't have fought, then Kagome would not have run away, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have saved her, and she'd still be head over heels for InuYasha. This interesting little turn of events was sudden, but appreciated. Kagome smiled at the memory of Sesshomaru coming to her rescue that night. When the wolves attacked her.

_Those wolves..._

She thought about the wolves that were attacking the lands. They were strange, and frightening, and a complete mystery. Who was making them? Why were they hunting through the western lands? What were they after? As these thoughts ran through her head, Kagome ran some shampoo through her hair. Koga had tried to kidnap her, right after the wolves showed up. Could there be some kind of connection?

_No...why would Koga make those wolf demons? He already has the power of two jewel shards._ But then, maybe that's what he wanted. Power. Maybe he needed more power to try and defeat Naraku? That could be why the wolves had come after her so many times. They sensed her jewel shards, and came running. That would explain why Koga showed up. He probably knew that they had made a mistake, and was coming to protect her. Then he felt guilty about putting her in danger, and pretended that he didn't know that they were coming. _That has to be it!_

" Kagome, dear, supper's ready!" Mama Higurashi called from downstairs. Kagome sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Looking to her right, she picked up the small hose to rinse the soap from her hair. As she did this, she hummed to herself, oblivious to the footsteps in the hallway.

Standing up, she took a towel and wrung out her dripping hair, then wrapped the soft cotton towel around her body. Kagome let out a sigh and uncorked the tub, letting the bubbly water drain. Still humming, she walked over to the counter, reaching out to grab her clothes.

" Kagome?"

Kagome's head jerked up and she came face to face with InuYasha. Her eyes bugged and on insinct, she tightened the towel around herself and-

" SIT!"

InuYasha came crashing to the floor, but not without snatching Kagome's wrist as he did. Kagome let out a small yelp of pain as she hit the tile floor painfully. At the sound of her pain, InuYasha let go, but that was all he could do while the spell was still in effect.

" Damn it, Kagome!" he barked. Kagome rubbed her wrist and winced.

" What the hell are you doing in here!" she screamed. " I'm trying to get dressed, you pervert!"

" I came to see you, dammit!" InuYasha said, lifting himself of the floor shakily. Kagome stood and rubbed her legs together. She shivered a bit as the draft from the hallway came into the bathroom.

" Get out until I'm dressed!" Kagome hissed. InuYasha walked out and Kagome slammed the door behind him. Dressing quickly and blow drying her hair. InuYasha stood outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. _Jerk! Of all the times for him to show up! Why can't he just leave me alone?!_

" Are you done yet?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door. InuYasha turned and was met with an angry glare from Kagome.

" C'mon," she growled. She stormed into her room, and InuYasha followed. Once inside, she sat on her bed and looked up at him. " Well, what do you want?"

" I'm sorry-"InuYasha began.

" Don't care," Kagome interrupted.

" Just let me-"

" I don't think so."

" Kagome, please-"

" Nope."

" But I-"

"Uh-uh."

" I-"

" Shht."

" You-"

" Ep!"

" LET ME TALK, KAGOME!!"

The girl fell silent. She looked up at InuYasha through wide eyes. He was breathing heavily and balling then unballing his fists. Kagome looked up at his eyes and closed her mouth. He sat down in from of her and frowned.

" Kagome, I know I've messed up, but please, the group needs you," he begged. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away.

" Go get Kikyo to help you," Kagome mumbled. InuYasha growled and stood up angrily.

" Don't you even care?!"he snapped. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

" Of course I do!" she yelled. " I love them! I care about them a thousand times more than you do! You care about nothing but yourself and Kikyo! So why do you need me around? Go get her to come help you. Get her to be your shard detector. I'm through! I have Sesshomaru to take care of me now, I don't need you!"

" Sesshomaru doesn't care about you!" InuYasha yelled. " All he wants is your power, and you know it!"

" That's a _lie_!" Kagome shrieked. InuYasha fell silent and he looked down at her tear-stained face. His shoulders drooped as he watched her cry. He reached out a hand to comfort her, but she shrugged it off. " Look, I'll be there on the night of the New Moon, but after that, you're on your own..."

InuYasha said nothing else as he left. He turned away and hopped out her open window and leaped towards the well. Kagome sat on her bed staring at the carpet and crying softly to herself. She was still crying when the door opened.

" Kagome, dear," a gentle voice said beside her. Kagome looked up to meet her mother's comforting brown eyes. She was smiling at her daughter soothingly, and was still smiling even after she came charging at her, embracing her tightly. Kagome cried onto her mother's shoulder, letting out all the frustration and confusion and hurt she was holding in.

"Oh, Mom!" she whimpered. " I feel so confused!!"

" It's okay, Kagome," her mother said, stroking Kagome's hair softly. Kagome bit her lip and clutched at the front of her mother's shirt. They stayed in that embrace for what felt like hours as Kagome cried out her worries...

* * *

" Where have you been My lord?" Jaken asked as he struggled to keep up with the graceful steps of Sesshomaru. The youkai said nothing as he continued, looking for just one person. He turned to the left and he saw the young child bouncing inside the castle from the garden outside. He stopped and let her rush up to him.

" Lord Sesshomaru!!" she squealed, coming to a hault at his feet. She smiled brightly up at him and put her hands on her thighs as she bowed in respect. He nodded and she looked up at him. " Did you enjoy your trip, Milord?"

"Hn..."was her answer. She giggled brightly.

" I was just about to come in for a quick snack," Rin continued. " Would that be alright, Lord Sesshomaru?"

" Do as you wish," he said and he watched as she skipped merrily down the hall. Jaken chased after her frantically, catching anything she managed to bump off the walls or pedestals. Sesshomaru smirked slightly and went to his chambers to rest before he went back to fetch Kagome.

* * *

" Are you sure? " Sango asked. " She said she'd be coming for sure?"

" Yes," InuYasha said flatly. " She'll be here. "

" Yay!" Shippou said happily, clapping his hands together. _'Yeah, whoopee...'_

" You do not seem so pleased, InuYasha," Miroku noticed. " You should be glad that Lady Kagome will be joining us again soon."

" Why should I?" InuYasha snapped. Shippou snorted.

" Because you're totally in love with her," he said slyly. " Why else?"

InuYasha gave him a quick knock on the head and Shippou fell over, holding his head in pain. As he whimpered, InuYasha jumped up into a nearby tree and closed his eyes. Hoping that in his dreams, he could escape his pain...

" Are you sure you want to head back so soon, Kagome?" Grandpa Higurashi asked as Kagom piled in the last of her clothing into her large yellow back-pack. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder and smiled in assurance.

" Yes," she answered. " I should get back soon. Sesshomaru will probably be waiting for me by now."

" Be sure to tell him we all said hi, alright, dear?" Mama Higurashi added. Kagome blushed and nodded, takng the time to give hermtoher a tight hug as she went towards the door.

" Tell Souta bye for me when he comes home," Kagome called as she jogged out to the old well house.

Sure she was leaving early, but she just missed the Fuedal Era so much that she had to get back there as soon as she could. She had been watching the clock restlesly for what felt like days but in reality was only a few short hours. After Inuyasha's visit, Kagome had become so jittery and impatient to go back. Her head was just screaming for her to leave. Unable to contain her impatience any longer, she pcked what clothes she had ready and a small stuffed animal for Rin. She had, after all, promised to bring her back something nice.

Hopping into the well, she let herself fall and be engulfed in the glowing blue light and dissapear from her world. Only seconds later did she reappear in a different time, landing at the bottom of the same well, only a few hundred years into the past. She smiled.

" Sesshomaru!" she called happily, letting her voice echo around her. A pulse swept through her.

_That's not Sesshomaru's aura..._Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She gasped. _Oh-no!_ She looked around, searching for some kind of defense. A shadow appeared at her feet, causing her to look up. She met a pair of electric-blue eyes and took in a sharp breath, before letting out an piercing scream that echoed deafly through the forest...

**A/N: I know I took forever, but school is finally over and now I have a chance to get back to my writing. The chapter may not be that great, but hopefully the next one will be better. I look forward to your reviews!!**


	13. Aw Crap

**I don't own InuYasha.**

_Kagome's Thoughts_

_'Inuyasha's Thoughts'_

'Sesshomaru's Thoughts'

**A/N: Well, I waisted all summer...Not really. Computer broke, lost contact with everyone, and spent a LOT of time with my boyfriend. He's sitting right next to me, so yeah... I'll be trying my best to update more often. I swear! Well, here's the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru made his way over to the well. Kagome had promised to return that day, so she should be there waiting for him. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. His miko would be right where she was so supposed to. In his waiting _arms_. He felt pride in knowing that his intended mate was strong enough to regrow his lost arm.

'Mate?'

The word hadn't really come to mind until now. Not that it bothered him. He just never put the words "mate" and "Kagome" in the same thought. He nearly purred at the thought, but knew the decision would be soley up to her. He was perfectly content on having her by his side forever, but the priestess might feel differently. She had not shown any signs that she intended on leaving him, but then again, there was still plenty of time for her to make a run for it.

' I will convince her not to leave.'

He had left early that morning so that he wouldn't leave Kagome waiting. He made sure that no-one knew of his departure. Kagome would be brought to his castle in secret and she would stay there with him as long as she wanted. He looked forward to being able to spend more quality time with the girl. She was a treasure, and who deserved such a treasure more than he?

Sesshomaru landed gracefully beside the well and frowned. The air was silent and still. He looked around. Her scent was fresh. She had to have been here. Her pack was there too. It lay strewn across the grass as though it had been torn. He sniffed the air in search of another clue. There was something else there... He caught the scent. His eyes narrowed and a snarl ripped from his throat.

" Damn," he breathed, then bolted off into the forest in search of Kagome and her kidnapper.

* * *

" Let me go!" Kagome shrieked. " Let me go! Now!"

" _Silence, wench,_" the creature growled. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the monster that had her trapped in the large burrow.

" If Sesshomaru comes to find me you're-"she began. She looked up from her struggle to remove the bindings on her wrist and gulped. The wolf pounced at her with a snarl and Kagome flinched. It chuckled and turned its back to her. Kagome seethed. She was trapped. How many times can a girl get kidnapped in one lifetime? Honestly? Was she ever really safe? With a sigh, Kagome fought to get out of her bindings.

She remembered looking up and seeing the creature when she came into the Fuedal Era. She had backed herself into one of the four walls She was sure the things was going to come in after her, but there was absolutely no way that large animal could fit in there. For only a few moments, Kagome thought she was safe. Her hope was shattered though, as a brown blur zoomed in and there was a strike to the back of her head. With her vision growing black she fell to her knees and lost sight of everything.

When she woke up, she was here in this filthy burrow, her wrists had been tied behind her back. She sat on her knees, which were getting blistered from squirming around in the burrow and brushing repeatedly over the various tree roots and rocks. It was bright out, probably around noon, but that didn't stop the occasional gust of wind that swept in and caused shivers to run along her skin. Kagome was at the back of the burrow, looking angrily at the wolf. Another was stationed outside as a guard. She had yet thought of a plan for escape and let out a growl in frustration.

" When are you gonna let me out?" she asked in irritation.

" _When the master arrives,_" the wolf replied. " _He ordered us to keep you alive. Had he not, you'd be dead, pathetic miko._"

" Pathetic?" Kagome snapped. Her anger spiked and a crackling sound filled the air. The wolf chuckled.

" _Yes, pathetic,_" it repeated. "_ Look now, as you fail to conjure enough spiritual power to even harm me._ "

Kagome narrowed her eyes a fraction. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Embarassment evident on her features. Pink snapped from her fingertips unknowingly. She growled and looked at the wolf. It turned to her and laughed again.

" _Is the little wench upset?_" it mocked. " _Oh, how dangerous!_"

" Shut up!" Kagome warned. The air was thick with her aura. She knew that her powers acted on their own when she was threatened, but she didn't know her emotions could effect them as well._ I wonder..._ If she got mad enough, maybe, just maybe, she could get herself out of here...

* * *

" Inuyasha, we must find a decent hiding place for you," Sango persisted. " Tonight is the night of the new moon, and-"

" I know, okay?!" Inuyasha snapped. He was sitting outside an abandoned hut, waiting for something. Sango was in front of him, Kirara on her shoulder, trying to persuade him to get back to Kaede's village before he transformed. Too bad for her, he wasn't listening_. 'She'll come. I know she will...'_

" Please,Inuyasha," Miroku said from his spot atop a large rock. " We are only concerned for your well-being. We don't want anything to happen to you while you're in your human state-"

" So you're callin' me weak now?" Inuyasha growled, standing up. Miroku shook his head and put his hands up in front of him.

" No, that is not what I meant at all!" Miroku said nervously as Inuyasha made his way over to him. Sango picked up her boomerang, ready to jump in if neccesary, when Inuyasha froze. His ears twitched, then he stood, sniffing the air. Sango straightened up.

" What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around. Inuyasha ingnored her and continued to sniff the air. He growled and balled is fists.

" It's those wolves again," Inuyasha said menacingly.

" What?!" Shippou said, scuttling out of the hut. " We have to go, Inuyasha!"

" You think I don't know that, runt?" Inuyasha growled as he took off into the forest. Kirara hopped off Sango's shoulder and transformed. Sango jumped on her back, along with Miroku. Shippou climbed onto one of her tails as she pushed off the ground and went airbourne. Inuyasha leaped over treetops as he followed the wolves' scent.

" Maybe if we let them go, they will take us to the one that is making them," Miroku thought aloud.

" Good idea, Miroku," Inuyasha said with a smirk. " Then you won't mind being the one to follow them."

" Huh? I never volunteered-" the monk began.

" I'm not going to be at my best tonight," Inuyasha reminded him. "It'll be a miracle if I can handle them now. Since it was your idea, it's only fair that you be the one to go through with it."

" He's right, Miroku," Sango said. Miroku sighed.

" Even you have turned against me, Sango?" he said in a defeated voice. Sango laughed as they continued after the wolves.

* * *

" _What are you doing, miko?_" the wolf demanded. Kagome looked up at him with a very un-Kagome-like smile on her face. It sent shivers down the wolf's spine.

" Call me pathetic again, I dare you," she hissed angrily. The wolf laughed and stepped closer to her.

" _You need to be reminded of your weakness?_" he taunted. " _So you are stupid as well?_"

" Stupid, am I?" she said, gritting her teeth. The wolf let out a howl of laughter at her anger. He turned and used his back paw to kick dirt at her. Kagome felt her cheeks flare in pure rage as the energy around her snapped and her spiritual energy lashed out at the demon like a sword. It disinigrated and Kagome let out a laugh of triumph. The guard from outside peeked its head into the burrow.

" _What happened here?_" he growled. Kagome's eyes, now pink, met his. She smiled evily and sent another bolt of energy his way. It let out a shrill whine as it was struck, then it, too disinigrated before her.

" That'll show you to underestimate me," she growled. Kagome crawled out of the burrow and stood up. She suddenly felt very weak. Her knees quivered and she hit the ground. " Okay, that took a lot out of me..."

" No worries," a voice from above her said. Kagome looked up into the sunlight and saw only a shadow. She squinted. " I'll take care of you."

" Is that you-?" she began weakly. Her voice trailed off as she collapsed and was caught by two, muscular tan arms. She was lifted from the ground and carried away. So much for escaping.

* * *

" Wait, " Inuyasha said. Kirara stopped midair and looked down at him. " Their scent is gone."

" What?" Sango asked in confusion. Inuyasha looked up at her.

" Their scent," Inuyasha repeated. " It just disappeared. "

" How can that be?" Miroku asked. He closed his eyes and waved his staff around, searching for an aura. He found none. " He's right. There's nothing."

" I wonder what happened," Shippou said. Inuyasha's shoulders drooped and he growled.

" Someone killed 'em before we did," Inuyasha said. " That's what happened. "

" Well, that's that," Sango said. " Let's go to Kaede's now. We've waisted enough time as it is."

" Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha huffed. He started leaping back the way they came, Sango and the others following on Kirara.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Kagome sat up and felt her head spin. Looking around, she found herself on a large bed made of furs. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to get off, only to land on her knees on a hard stone floor. Someone walked in and lifted her up, setting her down on the bed again.

" W-where am I?" Kagome asked nervously. She looked up at her captor and her eyes widened. " Koga?!"

" Yes. I told you I wouldn't give up on you," the wolf prince said, sitting by her legs. Kagome instincivly pulled her legs to her chest. He frowned and scooted closer to her.

" What's going on, Koga?" she demanded, her voice steady. He put a hand on her ankle and rubbed her skin with his thumb. Kagome watched him warily, scared to move.

" I brought you here to keep you safe," Koga said kindly. " You were defenseless out there. No-one was there to protect you and you were kidnapped! I knew that I had to come to your rescue."

" How did you know I was kidnapped?" Kagome asked supsiciously. " You were nowhere near me when the wolves took me, and they were dead before you showed up."

" Instincts, Kagome," Koga said, leaning to rest his chin on her knee. She shook him off and frowned. Koga frowned right back.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and slowly stood up, leaning against one of the stone walls of the candle-lit room. She watched him as she felt her way along the wall cautiously. Her eyes never leaving his figure. She looked towards the exit, a hole in the wall covered with a sheet of some animal's skin. She dashed for it, but ran head-on into a firm surface. Kagome let out an "oomf!" as she made contact with it and she felt hands take hold of her arms.

" Where do you think you're going?" Koga asked huskily. Kagome's eyes widened and looked up at him. His eyes had a sudden gleam to them that sent chills down her spine. Kagome fought to step away from him. Too bad for her that he was twenty times stronger than her.

" Sesshomaru will come for me!" Kagome threatened. " He'll find you and he'll kill you if you don't let me go!"

" That filthy mutt won't find you here, " Koga said, using one hand to stroke her cheek. Kagome flinched from his touch and tried to jerk her arm out of his hold.

" Just wait!" she growled. Koga put a hand to her back and pulled her close to him. Kagome's cheeks burned in anger. She did her best to summon her miko energy, but it seemed she just wasn't recharged from her last encounter.

Koga took hold of her chin to lift her face to his. Kagome closed her eyes tight and pressed her lips in a tight line to brace herself for what was about to happen. She shook her head violently as Koga pulled her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Kagome screamed against his lips and dug her nails into the skin on his arms. He growled and pulled back.

Kagome spat at him and balled her fists angrily, feeling her fingertips tingle. She knew that he only had to push her a bit further, then her powers just might help her.

" You can't fight the inevitable," Koga said in a low voice. Kagome's lip curled angrily and she started thrashing in his hold, trying to get away.

She only had to fight him for a little longer, then Sesshomaru would save her. She knew he would. He had to...

* * *

**Ok, I am SOOOOOOO sorry. I tried and tried to finish this crappy chapter so that I could get it to you guys, but it didn't work. I was always busy or I didn't have a computer nearby. Please forgive me!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Sesshylovr**


	14. An Apology

**A/N: It's been about 3 years since I've actually updated any of my stories and for that I apologize. My readers didn't deserve to be put on hold for so long and I apologize for any dissapointment I may have instilled. I am however planning on adding chapters and updating the most popluar of my creations, "Unexpected." I will do my best to make this story worth while, and I'll do whatever i can to make sure that from now on, my stories are updated with some kind of regularity. Now, be patient faithful readers, and I will do all in my power to continue this story for your entertainment.**

**Goodbye for now,**

** Sesshylovr 3**


	15. Hopeless

**A/N: This is the latest installment of "Unexpected." I want to thank my faithful readers as well as my super supportive family that inspired me to go on with this story. I owe you all so much. I'm still trying to find my spark, and hopefully finishing this story will unlock the chest to my imagination (corny but bare with me). Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 12.**

_Kagome's Thoughts_

'_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts'_

'InuYasha's Thoughts'

**Chapter 12**

Kagome sat on the stone floor, her arms wrapped around her knees that were pressed tightly against her chest. The candles had burnt out long ago, and she now sat in the strange cave room that Koga had trapped her in.

"I'll be back before sunrise," Koga had said before departing. "And don't try to escape. There are guards at every entrance."

Kagome blinked back tears of frustration. It was obvious Kouga had gone insane. What she didn't understand was how. He was the most level-headed, pack-oriented person she knew. He wouldn't risk anything over the safety of his clan. Surely he must realize that Sesshoumaru would destroy them all once he found her? Kagome bit her lip. Where were Ginta and Hakkaku? They wouldn't allow Kouga to act this way. They'd help him see reason.

What had happened to him? Koga had always said that he had loved her, even wanted her to be his mate, but he had never acted this way. Never lost sight of what was really important: The death of Naraku. The vengeance for the attack on his clan was the only thing that had kept Koga going. What had happened to him that made him think that capturing her would be more important?

"What happened to you, Kouga?" Kagome whispered to herself, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

There was a scraping sound from the entrance to the cave-room. Kagome looked up, her hands tightening into fists in anticipation. A man stood in the doorway, his face hidden in the shadows of the dimly-lit room. He held something in his hands, which he knelt to place on the ground and slide towards her. Kagome glared at the guard that Koga had stationed outside the room.

"Lord Koga demanded that you be fed," the man said, keeping his head bowed low. Kagome gasped at the sound of the man's voice. She got onto her hands and knees and hurried toward him. She took hold of the man's shoulders and shook him.

"Ginta!" she cried, her voice ringing with happiness. "Ginta, you have to help me out of here!"

The familiar face that usually brought comfort was blank now. He stared blankly at Kagome, not an ounce of recognition in his eyes. Kagome whimpered, sitting back and letting him go. Koga had done something to him. She was sure of it. Lowering her head in defeat, Kagome pushed the tray of food aside gently.

"Tell me, Ginta," she said softly. "What are your orders should I try to escape?"

The mindless Ginta stared blankly at her, getting to his feet as he did so.

"Lord Koga commanded that you should be killed should you make another attempt to escape," Ginta said blankly.

Kagome bit her lip and balled her fists tightly, her heart racing. There was something seriously wrong here, and until Sesshomaru found her, she was doomed to follow whatever orders Koga gave her.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru hissed underneath his breath.

This was the third time he'd come to this same damn burrow and all he could pick up were the traces of Kagome's spiritual power. No scent, thanks to Kagome unleashing her attack on whatever it was that took her. He had nothing to work with. In this moment of need, he only had one person he could turn to and he was far from happy about it.

"It seems I'll be paying you a visit sooner than I would have liked, little brother."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Kagome still wasn't here, and the sun was almost setting. 'Does he mean that much to you?'

Just then, Shippou came bounding over, his eyes wide with panic. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and took hold of the hilt of his sword.

"What's the matter, Shippou?" he asked, looking around. Shippou stopped at Inuyasha's feet and looked behind him, pointing upward.

"It's Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed, just as a ball of white _yoki_ made its way over the treetops of the forest surrounding the village. Inuyasha cursed and yelled for Miroku and Sango who were inside. The two had just reached Inuyasha when Sesshomaru materialized before them.

"Greetings, half-breed," the mighty taiyoukai said stiffly.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, his body shaking with pent-up rage. The bastard had the nerve to show his face after taking Kagome? If he didn't start talking soon, Inuyasha was sure he'd attack him.

"It appears that someone has managed to breech your borders here without your notice," Sesshomaru said in his regal way, hoping that by putting the blame on Inuyasha's failure to guard the well, he could avoid the fact that he was, after all, asking for his help.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped, not in the mood for his mind games.

"Kagome returned to her world yesterday morning," Sesshomaru stated. "She was due to return at the same time today, but when I reached the Well, all that I found were her belongings and the stench of wolf."

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. "The wolves you smelt earlier!"

"Damn it, I knew we should have gone after them," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He raised his eyes to Sesshomaru angrily. "Why didn't _you_ go after her? She's under your protection now."

"There is no scent to follow and no trail on land," Sesshomaru said, barely keeping his temper in check. "Kagome's powers of purification erased anything I could have followed. The only clue I have was the scent left behind at the Well, and that does me little good. You, however, know exactly the nature of the demon that took her and can track him down."

"Him? Lord Sesshomaru I thought you said it was the Gray Wolves that took Kagome?" Miroku said questioningly.

"They did," Sesshomaru replied. "And their leader took over where they left off."

"Leader?" Shippou repeated from behind Inuyasha's legs. "Who could that be?"

"The wolf prince," Sesshomaru said, spitting out the title with obvious distaste.

"Koga," Inuyasha said, with dawning realization. "I know where she is."

Kagome sat on the bed, crying softly to herself. She was terrified. She knew very well that she could force her way out of this place, but how could she ever forgive herself for killing the very pack that had adopted her as their sister? They had no control over what was happening to them. It was Koga calling the shots. And what about that? If she killed Koga, would the spell on the others break? Or would they try killing her for harming him?

She didn't know what to do, but she knew that waiting for rescue might take more time than she had.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it took me this long to get around to updating this story. I know that this chapter is poorly written, and it's not much considering I've had years to make it something spectacular, but it's something. I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully I'll be updating more often! Keep the reviews coming people! **

**-Sesshylovr 3**


	16. A NotSoHelping Hand

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to spend every free second that I have trying to update this story. I apologize for having taken so long to truly dedicate myself to completing Unexpected, but hopefully I'll be able to do so now, with the help of you, my faithful readers. Well, enough of that- here's the latest installment of Unexpected: **

_Kagome's Thoughts_

'_Sesshomaru's Thoughts'_

'Inuyasha's Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha bounded over treetops, only mildly aware of his brother's presence at his side. His mind was elsewhere, hoping- no, praying that that foolish girl was safe. Thank _kami _that Kagome had insisted on staying friends with the wolves. Koga's den in the mountains wasn't his only haven. Inuyasha was well-aware of the other caves, the ones hidden within the territory of the late Birds of Paradise that Koga had hidden the others of his tribe should Naraku make another attack. Thanks to Koga's insisting that Kagome could stay there with his people should Inuyasha ever fail to protect her, he knew how to find them. And with them, Kagome.

"How much further, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from above. He was atop Kirara with Sango and Shippou, keeping up with him and Sesshomaru as best as they could.

"Just on the other side of those mountains," Inuyasha replied, his eyes never leaving the golden orb that was slowly making its way below the trees. He didn't have much time…

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the bed, afraid to walk any further should she end up running into walls she couldn't see. The candles were out, there weren't any windows, and she was too afraid to even ask for lighting from the zombie guard that stood outside her doorway. She had to think of a plan, and quickly. He'd be back before sunrise, and sunset was just securing her fate.

Kagome stopped suddenly, gasping as she realized what also came with the sunset.

"The new moon," she whispered to herself. Guilt struck her tenfold when she realized she had forgotten. How could she? She sat on the bed, putting her face in her hands. Inuyasha needed her. And she wouldn't be there. Her _friends_ needed her and she was stuck in this damn cave, waiting for a crazed wolf to come and do _kami-_knows-what to her. She let out a growl of frustration and got to her feet, restless all over again, her mind buzzing with scattered, panicked thoughts.

She had to escape. She had to get out of here now. She had to- she had to pee.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She could escape so long as she was quick and careful about it. She just needed to lie a little, which would be easy considering her captors weren't themselves and wouldn't be focused on the fact that Kagome was a terrible liar.

Kagome slowly made her way toward the door, her arms outstretched to prevent her from hurting herself. Once there, she lightly rapped on the door, waiting for Ginta to answer.

"What is it you require?" Ginta said, only opening the door enough so that she could hear him.

"I need to relieve myself," Kagome said awkwardly, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Is there somewhere I can go?"

"Yes, follow me," Ginta said in his newly acquired monotone.

He opened the door, and Kagome exited, waiting for him to lead the way. She looked around her as they walked down the passage that was lit with torches. She kept her eyes on the walls, looking for any other doors, hoping that she'd find somewhere to hide, somewhere to run after she made her move. But there was nothing. No doors, no other passages, just a straightaway through the mountain.

She stayed close to Ginta as he walked, slowly approaching the light at the end of the tunnel. As they approached it, Kagome realized that the light there wasn't daylight, it was more torches, lining he walls of a large room that held four passageways that led off in different directions. Ginta started walking over to the one on the right.

Kagome took in a deep, calming breath and rolled her shoulders. This was her only chance. She said a silent prayer and then reached out, tapping into her spiritual powers and focusing them on Ginta, praying that she could only stun him and not kill him. Just as Kagome was about to unleash her attack, there was a sharp pain at the back of her head and she was consumed in darkness.

* * *

"I can't go any farther," Inuyasha said, panting. "Go on, Shippou can sniff 'em out."

"You cannot be serious," Sesshomaru said angrily. "Are you so weak that you cannot continue?"

The others ignored Sesshomaru's insult and looked at Inuyasha worriedly. He was staring at the sun as it vanished, leaving the sky mostly red, with just the tinges of gold. He met Miroku's eyes and turned tail, running into the cover of the trees.

"I'll go with him," Sango said, dismounting from Kirara. "You'll have more than enough back up with Sesshomaru. Shippou, don't let us down."

"You got it, Sango!" Shippou said bravely, puffing up his chest a bit.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Is there something that you all are failing to mention? Kagome is still in danger. We are wasting time."

"Then we better get moving," Miroku said calmly, watching as Sango ran after Inuyasha. "Let's go Kirara."

* * *

"Wake up, you fool!"

Kagome was vaguely aware that a woman was yelling at her. Then she realized that her shoulders were being shaken violently. She opened her eyes, immediately aware of the pounding in her skull and the bright red hair before her eyes.

"Ayame?" Kagome said hoarsely. She sat up and put a hand to the back of her head. She winced; there was definitely a bump there. "What's going on?"

"Koga needs your help," Ayame said pulling Kagome to her feet. "We have to hurry, he'll be back any minute-"

"That's exactly why I need to escape!" Kagome said, looking around. She was inside another room like the one Koga had left her in, only this one had no bed, no candles, just torches and a large altar set up on the far wall. "Where are we?"

"You don't understand!" Ayame said panicked. "If Koga finds out you escaped, he'll kill the others. And I know he'll never forgive himself once Naraku's stupid spell is broken."

"Naraku's spell?"

"Koga isn't himself. It's because Naraku tricked him. I can explain everything later but you have to promise me that you won't try to escape again, not until we have a plan and more time-"

"You're insane! This place isn't safe! How do I know Koga won't do something terrible to me-?"

"Just trust me."

The desperation in the demoness's voice was enough to break Kagome's heart. She looked into Ayame's green eyes and saw just how badly she wanted to save Koga. Kagome knew that she would have held that same look should their roles be switched and Sesshomaru's life were at stake. She finally nodded, and Ayame lifted her. racing out of the strange room and whisking her back into her cell.

"Thank you," she said, hugging Kagome tightly before letting go. "I'll be back for you, just don't make him mad. Everything will be fine."

"Ayame, wait," Kagome said, stopping the wolf before she could leave. Ayame waited, one hand on the door. "Find Inuyasha, please. Protect him for me. Tell him... tell him I'm sorry."

Ayame gave her a confused look but nodded in agreement before she bolted, the door slamming shut behind her. Kagome walked back to the bed and sat down quietly, her hear hammering in her chest. She just had to trust Ayame wouldn't leave her here...

* * *

"Damn it all," Inuyasha hissed, sitting beside Sango beneath a tree.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Sango said softly. "At first light, we'll join Miroku and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha didn't acknowledge her, he just stared angrily up at the trees, waiting for any sign that sunrise was approaching. Kami, he hated being a human.

It was because of these dulled senses that he didn't hear the quick footsteps approaching, or smell the scent of wolf as it made its way rapidly toward his and Sango's hiding place. It was because of his humanity that his reaction was late to react to the young demoness that appeared before them, watching them carefully before fixing her attention soley on Inuyasha.

"You are a human?" she said questioningly, cocking her head to the side. Sango was up in an instant, Hiraikotsu raised, ready for attack. "Wait, wait, wait! I have a message from Kagome!"

Both humans were suddenly still, eyes wide in surprise. Ayame spoke quickly, lest they try to attack again.

"She said to tell you she is sorry," Ayame said to Inuyasha. "And she asked that I protect you in her stead."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "Is she safe? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"I cannot tell you that at this time, han- Inuyasha," Ayame said. "But she is safe for now, and I will rescue her when the time is right but-"

"When the time is right?" Inyasha snapped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where is she?"

"Inuyasha," Sango said calmly. "Maybe we should wait and see what Ayame has planned. It seems she and Kagome know what they're doing."

"Hn." Inuyasha scoffed, sitting down and looking away, back to glaring at the treetops. Ayame watched as the demon slayer sat beside him before she took a seat herself, listening for anything that should approach them. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and shut his eyes, his face still twisted in annoyance.

'You better be safe, Kagome.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, again, not too long but it's the most I could come up with. I seem to have misplaced the outline I had for this story and I can't exactly remember where I was going with it, but I'm doing my best. Feel free to review and leave suggestions about what I can do to make this story better :)**

**-Sesshylovr**


End file.
